Forbidden Love
by charming writer
Summary: This stories an AU one where Melissa & Chris are born at the same time. He meets a girl called Bianca & asks Mel to help teach him how to kiss which she does so with drastic consequences which could both change their lives forever. Hope you enjoy it.
1. The New Girl

Forbidden Love

**Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling Productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: ****This stories an AU of my, Charmed series wherein Melissa wasn't given up at birth along with her cousins in the future but was born the same time as Chris was so there both twins. She never came back to warn her family about the Source because she's not a witch & she didn't dress up as a boy in her teenage years. **

**Extra Note: ****In this story her, & Chris are close being twins & the fact they've looked out for each other most of their lives. There both 16 here & go along with Wyatt who's 2 years old than them to the same school. Chris wears glasses being a geek & has never had a girlfriend because of it. He meets a new girl Bianca who's just transferred in & has problems asking her out so he asks Mel to teach him about kissing which she does but ultimately leaves a lasting impression on him which both damage their lives forever. **

**Piper & Leo are married & together as he wasn't born in 1924 but 2 years before Piper. Phoebe's here with Coop who live in their apartment in San Francisco town & Paige is with Henry who live in a suburban house over the other side of San Francisco Bay. Their kids will be in the story but not much as I'm focusing more on Mel & Chris.**

**Extra Note Two: **** This stories, rated M because of the incest factor that'll be in here.**

Hallway

_Piper standing by the coffee table in the middle of the hallway shouts upwards to Mel, Wyatt & Chris who're getting ready for school._

Piper: Hurry up guys you'll be late for school the bus will be here in a minute.

_A barrage of hurried, steps come down the stairs. Wyatt bumps into Chris. _

Wyatt: Move it geekoid.

_Melissa besides Chris talks._

Melissa: Hey don't talk to him like that Wyatt.

Wyatt: Ain't my fault if he's clumsy & don't look where he's going

Melissa: Yeah well that's no excuse to run into him like that in the first place.

_Trying to protect his sister Chris butts in. _

Chris: Mel it's alright okay.

Wyatt: Yeah you should listen to him sis the man's right.

Melissa: Only because he can't stand up for himself that's why.

Wyatt: Yeah well you always do that for him being so, close as twins.

Melissa: Well someone has to otherwise he won't.

_Downstairs Piper talks to them. _

Piper: I hope you three aren't arguing because I won't have it in this house understood?

_The Haliwell 3 look at each other then Piper._

All: Yes mom.

_They all hear a bus pull outside near the house. Piper quickly picks up 3 plastic brown bags with pack lunches in them & hands it to her children. _

Piper: Okay now take you're lunches & I'll see you all later on alright?

Chris: Okay mom.

_Piper kisses each of them on the cheek as they go out the door._

Wyatt. Bye mom.

Melissa: Bye mom.

Chris: Bye mom.

_The door closes behind them. _

Baker High Corridor

_Wyatt & Chris next door to one another are putting stuff into their lockers. A new girl called Bianca who's just transferred in walks up the hallway holding a couple of folders in front of her. Chris notices her & speaks to Wyatt._

Chris: Hey bro who's that?

_Wyatt turns round noticing the girl walking upwards & answers Chris._

Wyatt: Oh that's Bianca Dawson she just transferred here from Wyoming yesterday.

Chris: How do you know that?

Wyatt: Because I do geekoid you don't just become school quarter back for nothing.

_Chris stares at her more noticing how beautiful she is._

Chris: She's pretty.

_Wyatt laughs at that remark._

Wyatt: (Laughing) She's out of your league.

Chris: Yeah how so?

Wyatt: Because you're a geek & she's not secondly you've never had a girlfriend because you've never being kissed or kissed anyone before which thirdly would totally stop you from asking her out because you wouldn't be able to do it in the first place.

_Melissa coming up behind them listening answers._

Melissa: Says who Wyatt? Maybe Chris has never done any of the above because he hasn't fought the right girl yet.

Wyatt: Or maybe because he spends most of his time with his head in books.

Melissa: This coming from the jock who can't keep his pants inside himself.

Wyatt: Hey at least I've done all the above & more & not become 30 & a spinster like Bridget Jones.

Melissa: You're a real jerk you know that sometimes Wyatt.

Wyatt: This coming from the woman who lost her virginity at 13 & has had boyfriends subsequent to this. You know how pissed mom was when she fought out about that.

Melissa: You know that guy used me so he could just tell his mates he'd made another notch on his bedpost. Besides I've learnt from that anyway no one gets me into bed unless it's on my terms. If Chris likes her he should go & ask her out. Go on Chris.

Chris: Mel really I, I wouldn't know what to say to her.

Melissa: Simple just go up to her & say "Hello my name's Chris" talk a bit about yourself & get to know her then in the future when you feel right ask her out. If she likes you she'll see past your geekiness & say yes of not then at least you've tried.

Chris: Okay.

_Melissa sees the awkwardness in him & gives him a little shove towards Bianca._

Melissa: Go on.

Chris: Hey.

_He finds himself standing in front of Bianca. Bianca looks at him as Chris stands unnervingly in front of her. He turns round to Mel who gives eyed look signalling him to speak to Bianca. He turns back to Bianca & tries to do so._

Chris: Hi I'm Chris.

_Bianca speaks._

Bianca: Hi I'm Bianca.

Chris: Yeah I know you're new here.

Bianca: Yes I transferred from Wyoming yesterday.

Chris: Really why's that?

Bianca: My dad got a new job & we came here.

Chris: Oh really what does he do?

Bianca: He's a car salesman.

Chris: Oh right.

Bianca: What about yours?

Chris: He's a doctor at San Francisco Memorial so I don't get to see him much.

Bianca: Oh I'm sorry at least he does a worthwhile job saving peoples lives.

Chris: Yeah I suppose.

_Just then Bianca's cell phone bleeps. Taking out her pocket she answers it. _

Bianca: Oh hey mom yeah I'm just leaving now. I'll be outside shortly okay? Bye, bye.

_She hangs up & puts the phone back into her pocket._

Bianca: That was my mom I'd better go she's picking me up.

Chris: Okay then.

Bianca: It was nice meeting you Chris.

Chris: Yeah you to.

Bianca: Bye.

_She walks of towards the front entrance & out. _

Chris: Bye.

_Wyatt & Melissa come up behind him. Melissa hugs him. _

Melissa: Hey see I knew you had it in you.

Wyatt: Yeah right bet that's a one of.

Melissa: Wyatt!

Wyatt: Come on let's go mom will be expecting us.

_The three of them slowly walk out the school entrance._


	2. Forbidden Kiss

Forbidden Love

**Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling Productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: ****This stories an AU of my, Charmed series wherein Melissa wasn't given up at birth along with her cousins in the future but was born the same time as Chris was so there both twins. She never came back to warn her family about the Source because she's not a witch & she didn't dress up as a boy in her teenage years. **

**Extra Note: ****In this story her, & Chris are close being twins & the fact they've looked out for each other most of their lives. There both 16 here & go along with Wyatt who's 2 years old than them to the same school. Chris wears glasses being a geek & has never had a girlfriend because of it. He meets a new girl Bianca who's just transferred in & has problems asking her out so he asks Mel to teach him about kissing which she does but ultimately leaves a lasting impression on him which both damage their lives forever. **

**Piper & Leo are married & together as he wasn't born in 1924 but 2 years before Piper. Phoebe's here with Coop who live in their apartment in San Francisco town & Paige is with Henry who live in a suburban house over the other side of San Francisco Bay. Their kids will be in the story but not much as I'm focusing more on Mel & Chris.**

**Extra Note Two: **** This stories, rated M because of the incest factor that'll be in here.**

P3

_Piper working there cleaning up the bar talks to her sisters Phoebe & Paige & their husbands Henry & Coop & their kids._

Phoebe: Oh come on Piper there kids there bound to argue sometimes.

Piper: Yeah but I don't like it when Wyatt bullies Chris.

Henry: Wyatt doesn't bully Chris really it's just he's different to him & in that he's had girlfriends & slept with them & Chris hasn't.

Piper: That still doesn't give him the right to have a go at him though.

_Prue Phoebe's eldest kid speaks up._

Prue: Oh come on Aunt Piper Wyatt's always like that he's a jock it's in their nature.

_Phoebe hearing this turns round & looks at Prue._

Phoebe: Oh yeah says who?

Prue: Says the rules mom I mean come on it's not like you didn't kiss that guy Todd under the bleachers when you were at school.

_Her youngest daughter Patty agrees with what Prue said._

Patty: She's right mom. Wyatt wants Chris to be a man so that if god, forbid anything ever happened to him he could take over the family homestead & the future generation.

Phoebe: Are you listening to this Coop?

_He answers._

Coop: Yes & I can't answer much because what happens in school now is different to what happened in my day.

Paige: It happened in my day.

Phoebe: Yeah but your younger that's different & you went to a different school than us.

_Little Henry Paige's talks to them now._

Little Henry: Why are we talking about this anyway it's not like anything will ever happen to Chris as he wouldn't be able to even talk to a girl without Mel prompting him.

_Paige's younger daughter Sarah talks. _

Sarah: He's just a little confident doubter that's all once he's had his first real girlfriend he'll get into the swing of things.

Piper: I hope so I wouldn't want him to alone all his life or have his head filled up in books because he doesn't see his father all the time.

_At the end of that Wyatt, Mel & Chris come downstairs. Coop speaks. _

Coop: Hey guys, how was school?

Wyatt: Alright.

Melissa: Chris met this girl & talked to her.

_Annoyed Chris hits Mel on the arm._

Chris: Mel.

Melissa: Ow! Hey.

Prue: Oh my god who was she?

Melissa: Bianca Dawson.

Little Henry: The new girl that transferred here from Wyoming?

Melissa: Yep.

Patty: So what did you do?

Wyatt: Chris made a total fool of himself.

Melissa: No he didn't I told him to be himself & gave him a few pointers in what to say which he went over & did.

Sarah: How was it? Did it go well?

Chris: It went alright.

Little Henry: She's really nice isn't she?

Chris: Yeah she is.

Wyatt: Oh please you might've talked to her but you didn't ask her out. I'll bet you ten dollars you can't do that & if you do it will because Mel told you what to say & everything.

Melissa: Oh yeah I bet he can do it on his own if he knew how to.

Wyatt: Okay then if with your help Chris manages to ask Bianca out you win 10.

_Melissa spits on her hand then shakes it with Wyatt's. _

Melissa: Okay deal.

_Chris pushes in front if them trying to stop them._

Chris: Wow wait please I don't know if I even want to go out with her yet & secondly she mightn't want to go out with me.

Melissa: Chris there's a hidden depth with you underneath them glasses & stuff. We've just got to bring that outta you.

Chris: Mel really I.

Melissa: Bro underneath all that camaraderie you're a gorgeous lush man but you don't see yourself as that & you should there's more to you than just the geek & somehow I'm goanna bring that outta you.

_Chris just looks at her not knowing what to think._

School Canteen 2 Days Later

_Little Henry, Wyatt, Mel, Chris, Patty, Prue & Sarah are all by the canteen waiting to get their lunch._

Melissa: Now once you've got your lunch casually go over to Bianca's table & ask if you can sit there. Then if she says yes which she probably will think up of an interest she likes like I know for a fact she likes Hannah Montana & High School Musical.

Chris: What? I don't know any of these.

Wyatt: That's because you're a geek & have your heads in books all the time.

Sarah: Hey Wyatt leave him alone will you.

Wyatt: Oh come on I was just playing with him.

Patty: Oh yeah like you know who Hannah Montana is.

Wyatt: I know she's blonde.

Prue: That's because you can't wait to get your pants inside her.

Sarah: Who's she in real life?

Wyatt: Hannah Montana who, do you think.

Prue: Nope. See he doesn't know.

Wyatt: Yes I do because she's blonde & called Hannah Montana.

Little Henry: Only on the show in real life her name's Miley Cyrus & she's brunette.

Wyatt: No she isn't.

Little Henry: Yes she is the blonde hairs just a wig she wears when she takes the alias Hannah Montana. On the show she's called Miley Stewart.

Patty: How do you know that?

Little Henry: Hello Lil sis.

_He points to Sarah. _

Little Henry: Big fan hogs the tv every Saturday morning when it comes on Disney channel.

Sarah: Yeah you gotta love Hannah.

Melissa: Okay can we get back to the subject at hand please.

_The others talk._

All: Alright.

Melissa: Okay as I was saying you talk about Hannah Montana & High School Musical I'll prompt you on little things about them so you know what to say then she'll probably talk to you about your interests.

Chris: Yeah books.

Melissa: Which's interesting in that you can talk to her about one of your favourite books then later ask her if she wants to be your chemistry partner for your science project & whilst you're in science slip it in about "Oh would you like to go out with me sometime" & bang bobs your uncle your sorted.

Chris: & that'll work?

Melissa: If it doesn't then I owe Mr. Macho here 10.

_Chris picks up his lunch then goes to cashier & pays her._

Chris: Okay.

_Melissa moves close into his ear & whispers to him._

Melissa: (Whispers) Good now this's what you say.

_Time Lapse Chris walks over to Bianca's table whilst the other lot sit no to far away from him. _

Chris: Hi can I sit here?

Bianca: Sure.

Chris: Thanks.

_Chris plops himself across from her on the table._

Chris: So.

_He starts doing what Melissa's told him. Over on the other table Melissa smiles at Chris seeing him talking to Bianca nicely._

Melissa: Told you he'd do it.

Wyatt: Until he's asked her out & gone on the date & kissed her you ain't won the bet yet.

Melissa: Wait & see bro wait & see.

_She continues looking onward at Bianca & Chris._

Melissa's Room Few Days

_Melissa's sitting on her bed listening to her Ipod when there's a knock on the door. She takes her earphones out & answers._

Melissa: Who's it?

Chris: It's me.

Melissa: Come on in.

_Chris opens the door up then closes it. _

Chris: Hey sis Can I talk to you for a bit?

Melissa: Sure you can always talk to me. Come on & sit down.

_He does so near to her._

Melissa: So whaddya wanna talk about?

Chris: We I wanted to talk to you about.

_Melissa sensing hesitation in Chris answers him. _

Melissa: Bianca?

Chris: Yeah.

Melissa: Sure how's it going with you two?

Chris: Great I did what you said in Science class.

_Melissa's face perks up when she hears this._

Melissa: You asked her out great.

Chris: Yeah it is but.

_Mel sensing what what's he's thinking answers. _

Melissa: But you really like her & don't know how to take things to the next step if they happen.

_Chris hangs his head down._

Chris: Yeah.

Melissa: Hey your no less of a man Chris just because you haven't being kissed before or never kissed anyone.

_Melissa scoots herself up close to him._

Melissa: Okay there's, 4 types of kisses

Chris: 4?

Melissa: Yep the first one's the peck on the cheek.

_She does this on his right cheek._

Melissa: Which you'd do on a family member like Grams or Grandma Patty if they were still here.

Chris: Okay.

Melissa: The next's the same but you do this on both cheeks like this.

_She kisses his right cheek first then he's left._

Melissa: If you're meeting up with a friend you've not seen in a long time say.

Chris: Right.

Melissa: The thirds the frenchy or French kiss where you stick your tongue inside each others & do a little dance with them which I won't saw you because that's Ikky & yukky.

Chris: Alright.

Melissa: & finally the last one.

_She comes right up to him & looks directly into his eyes._

Melissa: Is the best one because.

Chris: Because?

_Melissa slowly pulls his glasses on him then tilts her head sideways to the left she puts her hands on Chris's face then kisses him softly on the lips & closes her eyes. Chris's shocked by the sensation of it for a minute or 2 but then calms down soon afterward. Doing something untoward which could only be explained as gut instinct Chris closing his eyes places his right hand around Mel's waist & pulls her right close to his chest so her breasts touch his & their noses touch one another sideways. He bunches his left hand in Melissa's hair & opens his mouth up taking Mel's with him. He dips his tongue inside hers & traces it along the bottom of her teeth then inside to the very depths of her. Melissa reacting by gut instinct also pushes her tongue up & meets his then wraps her right arm round his. For a minute or so driven by what can only be explained as pure desire they continue exploring each other then slowly break apart afterwards. Melissa looking at Chris shocked talks._

Melissa: (Shocked) Well um that's, that's it really.

_She gets up & goes to her bedroom door & puts her right hand on her lips then opens the door up with her left hand & walks out & closes it behind you. Chris just sits there on her bed dumbstruck. _


	3. The Morning After

Forbidden Love

**Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling Productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: ****This stories an AU of my, Charmed series wherein Melissa wasn't given up at birth along with her cousins in the future but was born the same time as Chris was so there both twins. She never came back to warn her family about the Source because she's not a witch & she didn't dress up as a boy in her teenage years. **

**Extra Note: ****In this story her, & Chris are close being twins & the fact they've looked out for each other most of their lives. There both 16 here & go along with Wyatt who's 2 years old than them to the same school. Chris wears glasses being a geek & has never had a girlfriend because of it. He meets a new girl Bianca who's just transferred in & has problems asking her out so he asks Mel to teach him about kissing which she does but ultimately leaves a lasting impression on him which both damage their lives forever. **

**Piper & Leo are married & together as he wasn't born in 1924 but 2 years before Piper. Phoebe's here with Coop who live in their apartment in San Francisco town & Paige is with Henry who live in a suburban house over the other side of San Francisco Bay. Their kids will be in the story but not much as I'm focusing more on Mel & Chris.**

**Extra Note Two: **** This stories, rated M because of the incest factor that'll be in here.**

Dining Room Next Morning 

_The Halliwell kids are sitting there eating their breakfasts with Piper & Leo. Melissa's playing with her cereal rather than eating it. Leo & Piper notice this._

Leo: You okay sweetie?

_Melissa looking up from her cereals answers him._

Melissa: Sure dad.

Wyatt: Obviously that's why you're playing with your cereals instead of eating them.

Melissa: I'm just not that hungry that's all.

_Chris notices her quick glance at him then returns to his cereals. Melissa pushes hers away & gets up._

Melissa: May I be, excused please I wanna get ready for school?

Piper: Okay if you want. You sure you're alright?

Melissa: Like I told dad fine.

_She turns round & walks out the room then upstairs to her bedroom. Chris quickly glances at her then back at his cereals again._

Leo: Um wonder what's up with her?

Wyatt: PMS dad what else girls always get that when it's the time of month.

Piper: Yeah but I've never seen that on Mel before.

Chris: Maybe I should go talk to her see what's up.

Piper: Would you sweetie that'd be great.

_He talks to Piper as his gets up out his seat._

Chris: No worries mom.

_He leaves the room & goes up to Melissa's bedroom._

Melissa's Room

_Inside there Melissa's facing her bed when the door open & Chris comes inside it._

Chris: Mel?

_Stunned Melissa turns round facing him._

Melissa: (Stunned) Chris whaddya doing here? (Angry) Haven't you heard of knocking?

Chris: Mom thinks something's wrong with you & the fact you've been avoiding me & wouldn't eat your breakfast suggests much.

_He moves close to her._

Chris: Tell me sis what's wrong?

_Melissa backs away from him a bit._

Melissa: Don't come near me Chris.

Chris? Why?

Melissa: Because you know why that's what.

Chris: Mel it was just a kiss you were showing me how to do it that's all.

Melissa: Oh come on Chris it wasn't just a kiss & you know it.

Chris: Oh what was it then cause two lips locking with each others kissing to me.

Melissa: Chris there were, tongues & our bodies were wrapped around one another that's what you do when you're kissing your girlfriend not your sister.

Chris: Mel it was one off okay it's not goanna happen again so I don't know why you're upset about this.

_She comes up right close to him & looks him directly in the eyes._

Melissa: Too right buddy it's not goanna happen again I felt sick to the stomach after I did it.

_Chris moves forward towards her & Mel backs away slowly towards the wall with Chris following her. Her hands are outstretched to side as her breasts heave up & downwards through her see through white nightdress. Chris comes right up close & personal with her. She shudders in fear at what he might do to her._

Chris: Sis please I don't want us to be enemies I love you more than anything you're my beat friend who I can talk to about anything can we just try & get back to that.

_Melissa talks to him very unnervingly but tries to stay in control._

Melissa: Okay.

_Pulling away from her he turns round & leaves the room. Finally cracking up Melissa plops to the floor & cries out. _

Sports Hall 

_The class are doing gym there._

Gym Teacher: Okay class move onto your next rotation.

_The kids there do that. Chris moves onto the ropes which he has to try climb up. He has trouble trying to do them. Bianca next door tries help, him._

Bianca: Having a little trouble there? Here try it like this.

_She shows him how & climbs up the rope a bit then comes back down again._

Bianca: There you go now you try it.

_Chris tries it but just flops on the floor again. 2 jocks come over & pick Chris up. _

Eric: Hey Bianca don't know why your helping geekoid here he's just dumb & dumber.

Bianca: Hey don't talk to him like, that Chris's not dumb.

Paul: Of course he is he's so clumsy he don't know where he's going.

Chris: Leave me alone Paul.

Bianca: Yeah leave him alone Paul.

Eric: Ow Chris thinks he's tough come on Paul.

_Behind them the gym teacher there talks._

Gym Teacher: Is there a problem, gentlemen?

Paul: No teach we were just helping Chris up right?

_He looks at Chris in a way that tells him not to mess with him._

Chris: Yeah teach they were.

_Eric picks Chris's up & hands them to him._

Eric: Here you mate see?

Gym Teacher: Alright, gentlemen but if anything untoward happens you'll all be in detention understood?

Paul: Yes miss.

_The gym teacher walks away & talks._

Gym Teacher: Alright class time's up hit the showers.

_The class do that. Bianca walks out whilst Paul & Eric walk behind Chris. Eric whispers to him. _

Eric: (Whispering To Chris) We're goanna get you later Halliwell.

_They walk in front of him leaving Chris scared. _

San Francisco Town After School

_Chris's walking to P3 after school when two hands grab him & pull him down the alleyway he screams out trying to get away but the two thugs just push him further the alleyway._

Paul: Hello Halliwell.

Chris: (Stunned) Paul? Eric?

Eric: Told you we'd get you Halliwell.

_Chris tries to get out of their way but can't as they pin him against a wall. _

Chris: No please don't.

Paul: Shut up Halliwell you're goanna get it big time.

Chris: No please.

_The two boys punch & kick him until he's roughed up bad then leave him there & walk out. Chris groans there in pain._

Hallway

_Melissa coming out from the kitchen with a snack plate in her hand sees Chris's battered self in front of her. Her plate immediately drops on the floor as she runs over to him & holds him. Chris groans in pain._

Melissa: (Worried) Oh my god Chris what happened?

Chris: Paul & Eric ruffled me up.

Melissa: Didn't you tell the teacher?

Chris: It happened on the way home.

Melissa: Come we'd better clean you up before mom & dad get in.

_They go into the kitchen & get the first aid kit._

Chris's Room 

_Time lapse later Melissa's in there cleaning up Chris's cuts with some cotton wool dipped in antiseptic wash. _

Melissa: Take your top of.

_Chris does so to reveal the cuts & bruises on his chest._

Melissa: Oh god.

_She gets another cotton wool dips that in antiseptic wash then daps it o his chest. Chris winches in pain a little._

Melissa: Oh sorry, sorry.

Chris: No that's alright.

_Melissa continues wiping his cuts up. She hears Chris crying & looks at him._

Melissa: Chris.

Chris: I should've been more careful I shouldn't have walked to P3 I should've gone home on the bus.

Melissa: Chris it's not your fault those 2 are bullies & creeps anyway. You're not the first guy they've picked on before.

Chris: No just the stupidest out the bunch who's clumsy & favours books as a pastime instead of dating girls & going to parties.

Melissa: Chris you are none of those things okay?

Chris: (Upset) Yes I am. I don't deserve Bianca. Sometimes I just feel like.

_Reacting Melissa puts her left hand on Chris's right cheek which she feels tears roll down on. _

Melissa: Chris Shh!

_Chris looking at her moves forward & places his lips on hers. Melissa shocked moves away from him._

Melissa: Chris we said we wouldn't do this again.

_Chris moves close to her again & touches her right cheek with his right hand. Mel feels this & closes her eyes feeling the sensation of his hand on her._

Chris: Mel, please.

_She turns to round Chris & looks him directly in the eyes._

Melissa: No Chris we can't do this.

_More tears roll down his eyes again._

Melissa: Oh god, please don't cry. 

_She moves right up close & lightly brushes the tears from his face. Their eyes meet inches apart. They open their mouths up & kiss each other softly at first then with heated passion. They wrapped their arms around one another & move their hands up & down their bodies. Chris pulls away then slowly lifts Melissa's tank top from over her body revealing her wearing no bra on underneath. He plops that on the floor then pulls her back into him & kisses her again feeling her body on him for the first time. Melissa puts her left hand in Chris's hair as she continues kissing him. Chris slowly lowers her down onto the bed. _


	4. Uncontrollable Urge

Forbidden Love

**Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling Productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: ****This stories an AU of my, Charmed series wherein Melissa wasn't given up at birth along with her cousins in the future but was born the same time as Chris was so there both twins. She never came back to warn her family about the Source because she's not a witch & she didn't dress up as a boy in her teenage years. **

**Extra Note: ****In this story her, & Chris are close being twins & the fact they've looked out for each other most of their lives. There both 16 here & go along with Wyatt who's 2 years old than them to the same school. Chris wears glasses being a geek & has never had a girlfriend because of it. He meets a new girl Bianca who's just transferred in & has problems asking her out so he asks Mel to teach him about kissing which she does but ultimately leaves a lasting impression on him which both damage their lives forever. **

**Piper & Leo are married & together as he wasn't born in 1924 but 2 years before Piper. Phoebe's here with Coop who live in their apartment in San Francisco town & Paige is with Henry who live in a suburban house over the other side of San Francisco Bay. Their kids will be in the story but not much as I'm focusing more on Mel & Chris.**

**Extra Note Two: **** This stories, rated M because of the incest factor that'll be in here.**

Chris's Bedroom Hour Later

_Melissa & Chris are lying beside each other in bed. The covers are over them just showing their arms & the top half of their bodies. There looking up at the ceiling shocked at what they've just done especially Chris who's just lost his virginity. _

Chris: I can't believe we did this.

Melissa: I can't either.

Chris: If mom or dad find out or the others.

_Melissa moves her head sideways right & looks at him._

Melissa: They can't find out Chris nobody can this has to be our secret.

_Chris turning his head sideways left answers._

Chris: I know,

Melissa: We can't do this ever again.

Chris: I know.

_Just then they both hear a knock on the door. They freeze in silent horror afraid the will open up._

Wyatt: Chris it's me just checking you're alright.

Chris: Yeah I'm fine just lying down I've a bit of a headache.

_Wyatt behind the door answers him._

Wyatt: Okay hope you get better soon.

Chris: Yeah thanks.

_Wyatt walks away. The two in the room sigh with relief._

Chris: That was close.

Melissa: Real close.

_She climbs out the bed & gathers her clothes up then puts them on._

Melissa: I'd better go before anyone sees me in here. This was a huge mistake.

_She opens the door slightly making sure no-one sees her then slips out. Chris just lies contemplating what's just happened. _

Next Week

_Over the coming week or so things change in Mel & Chris's relationship. _

Hallway 

_Everyone's getting ready for school & work. Piper walks downstairs while Wyatt walks into his bedroom. Chris comes out the bathroom whilst Mel comes out her bedroom to go into that. They pass one another trying not to glance at each other. Leo notices this curiously. _

Kitchen

_Piper & Leo are talking._

Leo: Do you think something's wrong with Mel & Chris Piper?

Piper: How do you mean?

Leo: I don't know it's like they've not been talking to each other much this week as If there trying to avoid each another.

Piper: Maybe they've had a fight or something or something happened at school don't know.

_Wyatt walks in._

Wyatt: Or maybe Mel's getting tired with the whole Bianca bet thing. I mean if they'd been fighting which they never do really we'd know about it.

Leo: Yeah & if that happened I'm sure they'd sort it out.

Piper: Yeah you're right.

Canteen 

_Little Henry, Wyatt, Mel, Chris, Patty, Prue & Sarah are all sitting round the table eating their lunches. Bianca comes in & sits at a table with her lunch. _

Sarah: So when are you two going on the date then?

Chris: Don't know we haven't decided yet.

Prue: Well you better do it soon while the relationships budding. Mel you'll have to help spruce him up won't you give him a new look & everything.

_Melissa staring out the window into oblivion doesn't answer._

Patty: Mel?

_She turns round & answers._

Melissa: Oh yeah sorry I was miles away. Of course I'll spruce him up.

Little Henry: Right.

_They continue eating on their lunches. _

San Francisco Shopping Mall

_Mel & Chris are there at the end of the day wandering round a shop._

Chris: Why are we traipsing round here anyway?

Melissa: Because if you want to impress Bianca & make a lasting impression on her you need to change your wardrobe & ditch your glasses.

Chris: But I need them to see sis.

_Seeing some good t'shirts & trousers Melissa picks them up. _

Melissa: & you can do that Chris with contact lenses. It's all about first impressions. The first thing a woman notices about a man's his eyes. We want to show that off to Bianca & your other best features also.

Chris: Okay.

_They walk over to the men's shoe section & browse them._

Chris: Please don't tell me I need new shoes.

_Melissa points down at his scruffy white trainers._

Melissa: Um hello major scuff alert. How longs it been since you changed these trainers? Never now's the time.

_She sees a good pair over by the corner & goes pick them up. _

Melissa: Okay let's go.

_They go to the cash register & pay for their items._

Bathroom Next Day

_Melissa's in the shower washing the soap, of herself. Finishing of she turns the taps of then opens the shower curtains up & steps out the bath. Just as she's going to grab a towel the door suddenly opens revealing Chris walking inside who stops dead in his tracks when he sees his sister all wet & naked in front of him. Melissa seeing him wearing some of the new clothes & contact lens she got him thinks wow he's gorgeous. Chris speaks unnervingly to her. _

Chris: I um I fought no one was in here.

_Trying not to let Chris see what she thinks of him Melissa casually walks over to the towel rack._

Melissa: Well obviously you fought wrong.

_& picks up the towel & wraps, it round herself._

Chris: I'll come back um when you're finished.

_He turns round & heads out the door thinking of my god. _

Baker High Corridor

_Wyatt & Melissa are putting things inside their lockers when Prue, Patty Little Henry, Sarah come, up to them._

Prue: Guess what we've heard.

Wyatt: What?

Sarah: You're never goanna believe it.

Wyatt: Believe what?

Patty: Bianca & Chris have kissed.

_Wyatt's amazed & surprised at this._

Wyatt: Really when?

Little Henry: Today under the bleachers.

Prue: Yeah you've certainly brought him outta himself Mel. You'll win the bet no doubt.

_Trying to hide her jealousy Mel speaks._

Melissa: They haven't gone out on the date yet so until then it's out in the open.

Pacific Theatre Cinema Next Saturday

_Wyatt, Melissa, Sarah, Prue, Patty & Little Henry walk through into the cinema room where there going to watch the film they paid for. Sarah notices Chris with Bianca._

Sarah: (Whispering To Others) Hey guys look whose over there.

_The others do that & see them. Melissa looks a little red faced with Jealousy. _

Patty: (Whispering To Others) Oh my god wow! They've finally made it.

Wyatt: (Whispering To Others) Yep looks like I owe you 10 sis.

Melissa: (Whispering To Wyatt) I don't want your money thanks.

Wyatt: (Whispering To Melissa) Hey bets a bet & you won fair & square.

Melissa: (Whispering To Others) Yeah well Chris's happy that's all that counts right.

_Chris puts his arm round Bianca's as the movie starts The others settle down to watch it except Mel who looks over & eyes up Bianca & Chris. He sees her & tries & keeps his eyes on the film. Time lapse later Melissa's still looking at Chris & Bianca who're kissing & cuddling now. A scary bit in the movie comes up & everyone screams. Except those two who don't notice it doing what there doing. Not taking it anymore Melissa gets ready to go out the room. _

Prue: (Whispering To Melissa) Hey Cuz where you going?

Melissa: (Whispering To Prue) Toilet.

_She walks down the aisle to go out the room. Chris & Bianca break up & he sees Mel going out the room. He gets up to follow her. _

Bianca: (Whispering To Chris) Where you going?

Chris: (Whispering To Bianca) Toilet.

_Going out he follows Mel._

Hallway

_Coming out Mel walks over to go out the main entrance. Chris following her calls out._

Chris: Mel, wait.

_Following her outside Mel turns down to go down an alley._

Alleyway

_Catching up with her Chris grabs her right hand. _

Chris: Mel.

_Mel rips it back of him._

Melissa: (Upset) Don't touch me.

Chris: Mel.

Melissa: (Upset) I said don't.

Chris: What's the matter why did you leave the cinema?

Melissa: (Upset) Why do you think? You were all over her.

Chris: Bianca? Mel I'm out on a date with her like you originally planned.

Melissa: (Upset) Yeah well that was before.

Chris: Before what, what we did? Mel you're the one who said we couldn't do it again.

Melissa: & we can't.

Chris: Then why are you being like this?

Melissa: I don't know okay It's just you started wearing contact lens & better clothes.

Chris: Because you made me do that I did that for you Mel not Bianca.

Melissa: What?

Chris: Yes the only reason I went out on this date was so I could try & forget about you & make people not suspect how I really feel about you.

Melissa: You're crazy?

Chris: No I'm not. I've dreamt about you & what we did that day every night since we have.

Melissa: Oh god.

Chris: I can't get you outta my mind Mel I try to but I can't.

_He moves up really close up to her & backs her up against a wall._

Melissa: Chris, no we can't.

_In the background "Teardrops" by Massive attacks plays as Chris kisses her with tender sweetness & buries his left hand in her hair. Melissa responds trying to break them up but he stops her doing that. He hoists her up wrapping her legs around his waist so that her breasts hang perfect & taunt above his face. Her shoes fall onto the ground. He moves her skirt upwards & runs his hands up her legs. Melissa unbuttons his shirt & puts her hands on his hairless chest. He moans at her when she does that. She moans out aloud as he kisses her neck. He moves downward kissing her till he reaches her breasts which he reveals from when he pulls her vest down. He takes the left one in his mouth & sucks on that. Melissa moans slightly & pulls him closer as she wraps her arms round his face & chest & rests her head against the wall. Chris feels his penis harden from underneath him. Feeling this Melissa unzips him. Leaving her breast Chris pulls Melissa's knickers of her then hoists her up more so his aching throb meets hers. He lowers her down so that she fits around him nicely. Melissa cries out aloud but Chris stops her putting the finger next to his thumb up to her mouth & shushing her._

Chris: Shhh we don't want anyone hearing us. 

_Mel nods in acknowledgement. Chris moves up close to her then slowly starts moving up & down inside her. They look purely at each other then slowly place their lips on one another. Chris places his left hand on her buttocks & pinches it. Melissa moans slightly in his mouth. He moves over & kisses the right base of her neck then places his head beside hers. Melissa grips his body as she's over come by the emotion of all this. Moments later when he can contain himself no more Chris's eyes widen as he spills himself inside her. The song comes to an end slowly as they fall to the ground still clinging onto each other while there still buried inside one another. Chris rests his head on the left hand side of Melissa's neck & hugs her as he feels her heart slowing down after the tremendous tryst they just had. _

Chris: I love you Mel.

_Melissa just stares out into space tears rolling down her eyes. _


	5. A Snatched Moment

Forbidden Love

**Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling Productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: ****This stories an AU of my, Charmed series wherein Melissa wasn't given up at birth along with her cousins in the future but was born the same time as Chris was so there both twins. She never came back to warn her family about the Source because she's not a witch & she didn't dress up as a boy in her teenage years. **

**Extra Note: ****In this story her, & Chris are close being twins & the fact they've looked out for each other most of their lives. There both 16 here & go along with Wyatt who's 2 years old than them to the same school. Chris wears glasses being a geek & has never had a girlfriend because of it. He meets a new girl Bianca who's just transferred in & has problems asking her out so he asks Mel to teach him about kissing which she does but ultimately leaves a lasting impression on him which both damage their lives forever. **

**Piper & Leo are married & together as he wasn't born in 1924 but 2 years before Piper. Phoebe's here with Coop who live in their apartment in San Francisco town & Paige is with Henry who live in a suburban house over the other side of San Francisco Bay. Their kids will be in the story but not much as I'm focusing more on Mel & Chris.**

**Extra Note Two: **** This stories, rated M because of the incest factor that'll be in here.**

Melissa's Bedroom Few Days Later

_Melissa & Chris are inside talking._

Melissa: If we're goanna do this Chris we have to be very careful where we do it & when we do it. Not make it look like anyone untoward suspects us of anything because if they do we could go to jail as what we're doing's against the law.

Chris: I know. What about Bianca?

Melissa: You'll have to continue with her. It's bad yes but we have to make it look like things are normal between us & that nothing's changed.

Chris: I get that I just wanna be with you.

_Leaning forward they kiss one another for a few seconds then lean their heads against each other & hold one another's hands._

Melissa: I know bro.

Dinning Room 2 Days Later

_The Haliwell's & Phoebe, Leo, Paige, Henry, Coop, Little Henry, Prue, Patty, Sarah are all sitting round the table eating dinner._

Coop: This's great grub Piper.

Piper: Thanks Coop.

Henry: So I hear you had a difficult patient today Leo.

_Whilst Leo talks to Henry Melissa & Chris quickly glance at each other. _

Leo: Yeah it was touch & go there for a minute. He lot a lot of blood & we thought we were goanna lose him but we managed to stabilise him.

_Then they both look away towards Leo. Chris brushes his foot up against Mel's. _

Paige: That's great Leo.

_Phoebe talks to Chris._

Phoebe: So Chris tell me how's it going with Bianca?

_Chris looks at Melissa then answers Phoebe questions._

Chris: Great Aunt Phoebe we went out Saturday to the cinema.

Sarah: Yeah Mel won the bet & Wyatt owed her 10.

Melissa: Which I didn't want remember.

Paige: Oh that's great Chris Mel's certainly done well with you.

_Chris looks at Mel then at Paige Then back at her._

Chris: Yeah she's fantastic Aunt Paige.

_Mel smiles at him a little when he says that. _

Coop: So when are you goanna get a boyfriend Mel?

Melissa: I'm not really interested in anyone right now.

Wyatt: Yeah if you take Justin Hartley out the picture.

Leo: Who?

Patty: Blonde guy used to be on this sop called Passions then had a recurring role in Smallville as Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow.

Coop: Smallville?

Paige: It was about Clark Kent when he was a teenager before he became Superman.

Coop: Oh right yeah.

Paige: I used to watch it all the time.

Henry: Yeah she couldn't stop swooning over Tom Welling. Sometimes I thought she liked him more than me.

_Paige moves close to Henry. _

Paige: Oh baby I'll always need you I couldn't do without you.

_She kisses him on the lips._

Phoebe: Ah ain't love grand. Ah come on Coop we'd better be going.

Coop: Right up. Come on kids.

Patty: Okay dad.

_They get up ready to leave._

Paige: Suppose we better go also it's getting late.

Henry: Okay honey. Come on kids.

_He little Henry & Sarah get up._

Hallway

_Paige & her family & Phoebe & hers are at the door._

Henry: Well thanks for dinner Piper it was great.

Coop: Yeah smashing grub.

Piper: You're welcome. It's nice when we can all get round together & chat.

Paige: Yeah it is. Okay let's all go then.

Henry: Okay. See you Piper, Wyatt, Leo.

Leo: Yeah see you Henry.

_He closes the front door behind them._

Piper: Oh well better get started on those dishes I suppose.

Upstairs Landing 

_Melissa's walking towards her room when she feels someone behind her swing her round & pin her in front of them against the wall. _

Melissa: (Whispering) Chris?

_He puts his second right finger out after his thumb on her lips to shush her._

Chris: Shhh.

_He kisses her a bit which she responds to. Melissa breaks up & checks around if anyone's there. _

Melissa: Are you crazy? What if someone sees us?

Chris: There all downstairs washing don't worry. Come in here.

_He gestures her inside his room. She does so._

Chris's Room

_He shuts the door behind them._

Melissa: Chris whatever you goanna do it's not the right time to do it.

_He puts his second right finger out after his thumb on her lips to shush her._

Chris: Hush.

_He licks his lips anticipantly. _

Melissa: Chris if you want a drink, go downstairs & get one.

Chris: I don't want one.

Melissa: Then what do you want because I told we don't have time to do anything.

_He puts his second right finger out after his thumb on her lips & shushes her again then slowly lowers on her on the bed. Melissa tries getting up but Chris stops her & whispers in her left ear._

Chris (Whispering To Melissa) Lie down.

Melissa: Chris.

Chris: This won't take long I promise.

_She does so. Chris places himself half on top of Mel & whispers in her ear again._

Chris: Close your eyes.

_Melissa does so as she feels Chris's lips close in on the left side of her neck. He kisses her there as he places his right hand on the bottom of her right foot & slowly starts moving that up her leg along with the turquoise ankle length dress she's wearing. Melissa moans slightly as she feels that happening. Chris continues hitting the right spots on her neck as his hand continues moving that & the dress up her leg till it gets to the top where her white lace knickers are. He slips that down her legs then puts his hand by her curls which make Mel grasp at that. Chris shushes her in her left ear again._

Chris: Shush you have to be quiet.

_He slowly unzips the front of her dress then places his hand on her curls again & slowly starts moving his right hand up & down from there to her belly button. Melissa arches up a bit from that. Chris stops her dong that by placing his middle finger inside her & starts stroking it up & down her whilst his thumb caresses her belly in the way & makes circles round it. Melissa just lies back as he's doing this then when she can't take it, no more grabs his hand unexpectedly. Chris stops what he's doing & whispers to Mel._

Chris: (Whispering To Melissa) Hush my love it's alright Just feel it.

_He moves away then goes in between Melissa's legs & pulls them apart taking of her knickers of completely & scoots up where he starts placing wet kisses on her body while his hands move & down her thighs. Melissa arches up a little bit at this. Chris continues moving slowly downward till he gets to the zip wherein he goes over that then down to her curls wherein he sees wetness seeping out of that. Bending down he sips that up with his tongue causing Melissa to jerk forward & upward at him. Chris strokes her belly with his left hand massaging the right spots there calming her down. Melissa lowers her head back down onto the bed. Chris seeing more wetness seeping outta her sips that up again then slowly delves inside her underneath her dress. Melissa gasps at the intimate intrusion. Chris moves his tongue forward & starts sucking on her. Melissa grabs his neck with her right hand & moves him forward more so that he can better taste her while her left hand grabs the headstand behind her for leverage. After doing this a while Chris lifts Melissa's left leg up & brings her forward more making him find her sacred spot. Melissa arches up at this then settles down again. Chris sucks on that delicately as he continues massaging her belly & stroking her right leg up & down. Melissa starts going rigid as she feels herself becoming really wet down below. Liking the feeling Chris speeds up his motions causing Mel to grab the headboard & his neck tighter as when she finally can't take it anymore arches up high & spills all herself inside him. _

Melissa: Oh god.

_Coming down afterward they stay where they are till they slowly return to normality. Outside his bedroom Piper calls out._

Piper: Chris.

_Looking at each other in horror, Chris pulls himself away from Melissa & quickly arranges himself as she rolls herself of underneath his bed. Chris goes to his door & opens it up seeing his mom outside. _

Chris: Hey Mom.

Piper: Do you mind helping with the dishes downstairs sweetheart?

Chris: Sure thing.

Piper: Oh good would you ask your sister also?

Chris: Will do.

Piper: Okay then I'll see you two down there in a minute.

Chris: Yeah see you mom.

_Piper leaves as Chris shuts the door behind her & puts his head against it. Melissa comes out from underneath the bed & goes over & hugs Chris. He turns round & hugs her in sorrow too._


	6. Arranging A Date

Forbidden Love

**Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling Productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: ****This stories an AU of my, Charmed series wherein Melissa wasn't given up at birth along with her cousins in the future but was born the same time as Chris was so there both twins. She never came back to warn her family about the Source because she's not a witch & she didn't dress up as a boy in her teenage years. **

**Extra Note: ****In this story her, & Chris are close being twins & the fact they've looked out for each other most of their lives. There both 16 here & go along with Wyatt who's 2 years old than them to the same school. Chris wears glasses being a geek & has never had a girlfriend because of it. He meets a new girl Bianca who's just transferred in & has problems asking her out so he asks Mel to teach him about kissing which she does but ultimately leaves a lasting impression on him which both damage their lives forever. **

**Piper & Leo are married & together as he wasn't born in 1924 but 2 years before Piper. Phoebe's here with Coop who live in their apartment in San Francisco town & Paige is with Henry who live in a suburban house over the other side of San Francisco Bay. Their kids will be in the story but not much as I'm focusing more on Mel & Chris.**

**Extra Note Two: **** This stories, rated M because of the incest factor that'll be in here.**

Hallway 2 Weeks Later

_Bianca & Chris come downstairs laughing as the front door opens & Piper walks in with bags of shopping. Chris goes over to her._

Chris: Hey mom let me help you.

_He takes some bags of her._

Piper: Oh thanks Chris you're a good boy.

Bianca: I can take the others if you want.

Piper: Oh thank you Bianca.

_Piper hands her the rest of the shopping._

Bianca: No problems Mrs. Halliwell where do want them?

Piper: Oh dinning table will do I can put them in the kitchen afterwards.

Bianca: Okay then.

_She & Chris carry the shopping to the dinning table & put them down as Piper follows them. _

Dinning Room

Piper: So what're you two up to then?

Chris: Oh were just goanna hang around Bianca's for a while & chill out.

Piper: Okay just make sure you're not home too late. I can pick you up if you want if you ring me later.

Chris: That's alright mom I can the bus back I won't be too late.

Piper: Alright then I'll see you later on.

Chris: Okay.

_Chris & Bianca turn round & start leaving._

Piper: Have fun you two.

Bianca: We will.

_They walk out the front door which closes behind them._

Bianca's Bedroom

_Chris & Bianca are sitting on her bed whilst there kissing. Bianca moves her right hand to Chris's top & places it underneath. Shocked Chris breaks the kiss & looks at her._

Chris: Bianca what're you doing?

Bianca: Whaddya think I'm doing Chris.

_She kisses him again as she places her hand back underneath his shirt. Chris pulls it away from him again._

Bianca: Come on baby what's the matter I just wanna play.

Chris: Bianca isn't this going a little too far?

_She lowers him slowly toward the bed as she talks to him. _

Bianca: Why I like you, you like me what we're doing's just a natural part of getting to know each other better besides you'll like it.

_She pulls his tops up a little & starts kissing his body. Chris pulls her of him & sits up. Bianca comes up afterwards._

Bianca: Chris what's the matter?

_Chris puts his right hand to his forehead & speaks._

Chris: I don't know I just I just can't do this right now.

_He gets up & goes towards the bedroom door. Bianca gets up & follows him. _

Bianca: Whaddya mean you can't do this just now? Chris, talk to me.

Chris: I'm sorry Bianca I just I need to get my head round this I'll see you later on.

_He opens the door & walks out leaving Bianca standing there._

Bianca: Chris wait come back. Chris.

Lounge 

_Chris's sitting on the couch there contemplating. Seeing him like this Melissa walks up to him & sits down beside him. _

Melissa: Hey bro what's up?

_Chris looks up at her. _

Chris: Mel.

Melissa: Talk to me.

Chris: I don't know, I.

Melissa: What happened? Tell me.

Chris: I was round Bianca's & we were kissing.

Melissa: Right.

Chris: & then she started putting her hand underneath my top & lowering me onto the bed &.

Melissa: & what?

Chris: & she started kissing me on my chest & I couldn't do it I couldn't take it any further.

Melissa: Why not?

Chris: Because I can't do this with her I can't be with her.

Melissa: Chris you know what we agreed on you have to, be with her so that nobody suspects anything about us.

Chris: I know sis but all the time I was kissing her I was thinking about you I was picturing you there instead of her & I can't do that to her. I can't love her when I love you Mel.

Melissa: Chris I know it's hard but you have to do this otherwise.

_Chris stands up._

Chris: No sis I don't want her I want you.

_Melissa gets up & quickly quietens his mouth up._

Melissa: Keep your voice down we don't, want anyone hearing us.

Chris: Look either you want me or not okay because if you do then I can't do this & be with Bianca also otherwise If you don't then I'd crawl up in a gutter & die.

_Shocked at what Chris's just said Melissa puts her right finger after her thumb & her middle on Chris's lips. _

Melissa: Don't say that Chris of course I want you, you mean the world to me I'd die myself if you killed yourself.

_Chris moves forward & rests his head on Mel's._

Chris: What do we do Mel?

_Resting her head against his Melissa speaks._

Melissa: I don't know Chris I really don't know.

Melissa's Room Few Days Later

_Melissa's listening to "Never Again" by Kelly Clarkson on her Ipod & nodding her head along to the music when she hears a knock the door._

Melissa: Come in.

_The door opens revealing Chris walking inside. He shuts the door behind him._

Chris: Hey sis.

Melissa: Hey Chris what's up?

Chris: Nothing, can't I just come in & see my own sister.

_Melissa sits up. _

Melissa: Not when you usually want something out of it no.

Chris: Who says I want something.

Melissa: Because I know you Chris. When you look at me like that you always want something spill.

_He moves up close to her & sits down beside her. _

Chris: Okay well there's this show on in LA that's supposed to be really good. It's got a lot of reviews & I thought we could go & see it.

Melissa: See it what you mean as in like a date?

Chris: Pretty much yeah.

_Completely flabbergasted Mel stands up & walks away from the bed a bit then turns round toward Chris. _

Melissa: Are you outta your god damn mind? You want us to go on a date?

Chris: Come on Mel we're practically a couple &.

_Not believing what she's hearing Melissa laughs at this. _

Melissa: (Laughing) A couple? Chris we're not a couple we're nothing.

_Chris stands up & walks towards her._

Chris: Oh so kissing & fucking one another doesn't make us a couple thought it did last time I checked.

Melissa: Chris we're brother & sister not boyfriend & girlfriend.

Chris: So we've done things together before.

Melissa: As brother & sister yes not the other.

Chris: So what's the problem nobody would know us there we could just be.

Melissa: Normal? Chris we're not normal we never will be.

Chris: Mel.

Melissa: This's not just us snatching a moment here or there this's incest Chris incest.

Chris: I know sis but I don't just think of you as my sister anymore I think of you as much more than that & I just wanna show you how much I love you that's all.

Melissa: I'm just worried mom & dad would never let us go there on our own.

Chris: Course they would they have to let us to things on our own sometime we're not their babies anymore.

Melissa: & what if someone saw us being all lovey dovey.

Chris: Simple we'd just tell people who we are your Melissa Wyatt & I'm Chris Halliwell no one would know who we really were.

Melissa: But Chris.

_He comes & puts his right finger after his thumb on her lips & shushes her._

Chris: It'll be alright my love I've thought of everything.

Melissa: & what about Bianca?

Chris: I'll split up with her as soon as we get back trust me everything will be alright I promise.

_Closing his mouth on hers he kisses her tenderly there. She responds & buries her left hand in his hair. _


	7. A Tragic Accident

Forbidden Love

**Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling Productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: ****This stories an AU of my, Charmed series wherein Melissa wasn't given up at birth along with her cousins in the future but was born the same time as Chris was so there both twins. She never came back to warn her family about the Source because she's not a witch & she didn't dress up as a boy in her teenage years. **

**Extra Note: ****In this story her, & Chris are close being twins & the fact they've looked out for each other most of their lives. There both 16 here & go along with Wyatt who's 2 years old than them to the same school. Chris wears glasses being a geek & has never had a girlfriend because of it. He meets a new girl Bianca who's just transferred in & has problems asking her out so he asks Mel to teach him about kissing which she does but ultimately leaves a lasting impression on him which both damage their lives forever. **

**Piper & Leo are married & together as he wasn't born in 1924 but 2 years before Piper. Phoebe's here with Coop who live in their apartment in San Francisco town & Paige is with Henry who live in a suburban house over the other side of San Francisco Bay. Their kids will be in the story but not much as I'm focusing more on Mel & Chris.**

**Extra Note Two: **** This stories, rated M because of the incest factor that'll be in here.**

LA City Next Saturday

_Chris's standing outside some toilets dressed up in a white shirt & black suit. He has a bow tie around his neck also. He has back pack with his day clothes inside it draped over his right shoulder. Melissa comes out behind from the women's toilets wearing a v neck navy blue ankle length dress with a matching silk shawl round her. Her hairs curled & tied up in a bun with the ends hanging down the front of her face. She's wearing matching blue high heel shoes & clutches a matching purse in her left hand. White pearls ascend her ears, neck & right wrist whilst her right shoulder has a bag with her day clothes draped on it also. Hearing he come up behind him Chris turns round & sees Melissa in all her vision. He closes in on her & puts his right hand on her left cheek._

Chris: You look beautiful.

_He kisses her on the lips. _

Melissa: Thanks.

Chris: Come on let's go.

_He offers her his left arm which she takes & they walk down the street towards the theatre._

LA Theatre

_Opening the doors up Melissa & Chris both walk inside together. They come up towards an Usher who asks for their tickets._

Usher: May I have your tickets please.

Chris: Of course.

_He delves inside his pocket & produces 2 tickets from them which he gives to the Usher. _

Chris: Here you go.

_The Usher looks at them then tears of one half of them & hands the other half back to Chris._

Usher: Okay go up the stairs through the doors straight in front & your seats are 2A & 2B.

Chris: Thank you very much.

_Melissa & Chris walk up the stairs then through doors & inside to the theatre room._

Theatre Room 

_In the circle area the two siblings find their seats & sit down._

Melissa: So what's this show about anyway?

Chris: It's an Italian operatic love story.

Melissa: You mean when people screech out at the top of their voices.

Chris: It's not about people just screeching out at the top of their voices Mel it's about the emotion of the story & the drama of it. Even though it is Italian people get the idea of it despite the foreign language.

Melissa: Ah right.

Chris: Trust me I'm sure you'll love it just sit back & enjoy it

Melissa: Okay.

_She does so as the conductor down the front strikes up his baton & the orchestra starts playing. The red curtain goes up as the play starts unravelling itself. The show moves through various different scenes throughout the evening which Mel watches with bated breath. Towards the end Chris turns & looks at Melissa whose eyes are watering from the intensity of the emotion. The lady operatic singer singing swirls out on a final high note then finishes. The crowd including Chris & Melissa stand & give her a standing ovation. Chris sees tears rolling down Melissa's eyes. He pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket & hands it to her._

Melissa: Thanks.

_She dabs her eyes with it as the cast come out & bow at the audience. The crowd cheer at them as the red curtain comes down on them. An elderly couple next to them talk._

Woman: Did you like the opera my dear?

Melissa: Yes very much.

_Seeing how cute Chris & Melissa are the woman answers._

Woman: Oh aren't you a sweet couple.

_Her husband tucks at her shoulder to go. _

Husband: Come along dear.

Woman: Yes darling. It was nice talking to you two.

Chris: Likewise.

_The elderly couple exit the room as do some of the audience. Chris looks round then back at Melissa & outstretches his right arm._

Chris: Shall we? 

Melissa: Okay I'm feeling a little hungry anyway.

_Melissa takes it & they walk out the room._

KFC

_Time lapse later Chris & Melissa are sitting on a couple of stalls having a bite to eat & sipping some milkshakes. There talking & laughing at the same time. _

LA Beach 

_A, little while afterwards the two of them are walking along here hand in hand._

Motel Room Next Morning

_Chris & Melissa are lying in bed together asleep. Chris's underneath as Melissa's on top of him with her head resting on his chest. The covers rest just above their waists. The alarm beside them goes which wakes them up. Chris reaches over & switches it of. Melissa yawns a bit then settles down again. _

Chris: Good morning.

Melissa: Good morning.

_They kiss each other then snuggle against each other again. _

Chris: So how was last night?

Melissa: Amazing the show, the restaurant, the beach.

Chris: Yeah it was pretty cool.

Melissa: What time's it?

_Chris looks over at the motel alarm clock then answers back._

Chris: Just gone eight o'clock.

_Melissa sighs._

Melissa: Mmmm we'll have to get up soon our bus leaves at 10.

Chris: I know yeah but I don't really wanna leave.

Melissa: Well we can't stay here forever bro we'll have to leave sometime.

Chris: Why can't we who says we can't stay here & make out like lemons all the time.

Melissa: Our lives for one the fact we go to school the fact mom & dad will wonder where we are not to mention out cousins.

_Chris sighs in defeat._

Chris: Yeah, yeah I know.

_He gets up outta bed & picks up Melissa in his, arms who screeches out into the air. _

Melissa: Chris whaddya you doing?

Chris: Well we can't leave without taking a shower & I don't fancy having one on my own thank you.

Melissa: What? You're mad.

Chris: Baby I'm bad to the bone.

_Turning them round he carries her to the bathroom with him. She laughs & screeches on the way. _

Hallway

_Time lapse later Piper's by the coffee table in the middle of the room putting some flowers inside the vase there._

_The front doors open revealing Chris & Melissa coming in laughing._

Piper: Oh guys, hey how was the show?

Melissa: Great I didn't think I'd like it at first with all the screeching & that but later it grew on me.

Chris: Yeah she was so crying at the end of it like a blubbering baby you should've seen it mom.

_Melissa hits Chris playfully on his left arm. _

Melissa: Hey.

Piper: Oh well glad you enjoyed it. Bianca rang yesterday wanting to talk to you I told her where you were & that you'd get to her when you got back.

_The twins look at each other then back at Piper._

Chris: Okay I'll go round hers & talk to her.

Piper: Okey dokey.

_She moves away from the coffee table._

Piper: I gotta do some housework. Will you two be alright dumping your stuff upstairs?

Melissa: Sure thing mom.

Piper: Okay then I'll see you two later.

_She turns round & goes toward the kitchen._

Chris: See you mom.

Bianca's House

_Chris approaches the front porch & rings the doorbell. The door opens up revealing Bianca standing there._

Bianca: Hey Chris.

_He looks at her awkwardly_

Chris: Hey Bianca.

Bianca: Do you wanna come in?

Chris: Yeah sure.

_He does so & she closes the front door. _

Bianca: Thanks for coming.

Chris: Yeah um mom said you'd called.

Bianca: Yeah she told me you were with your sister watching a show in LA. How was it?

Chris: It was good yeah it was good.

Bianca: Oh great.

Chris: Bianca why did you call me here?

Bianca: Well you left in a hurry the last time we meet without saying a word I was worried about you, you were upset. What was the matter?

Chris: I'm sorry it's just things were going so fast &.

_He bows his head down._

Bianca: & you'd never done it before. Oh god I'm so sorry Chris I shouldn't have rushed things.

Chris: You weren't to know Bianca I.

Bianca: No I should've known you wanted to take things slowly. I can do that Chris we can take all the time in the world until your ready.

Chris: Look Bianca I.

_Bianca comes forward & hugs him. _

Bianca: I really like you Chris & I wanna be with you so much.

_Looking at her Chris feeling so guilty can't bring himself to tell her the truth yet._

Chris: Yeah I wanna be with you to baby.

San Francisco

_Melissa & Chris meet up on a busy street outside some shops._

Melissa: Hey bro how did it go?

_Melissa looks at his inquisitively then talks again._

Melissa: Did you tell Bianca you didn't wanna be with her no-more.

_Chris lowers his head towards the ground which Melissa guesses as not. _

Melissa: You didn't did, you? Chris you said you were goanna.

Chris: I know what I said Mel but when I saw her & the way she looked I couldn't just do that to her the guilt inside wouldn't let me.

_Melissa whispers to Chris so no-one hears what she says_

Melissa: (Whispering To Chris) Chris you can't just leave things the, way they are you need to do something because we can't have any sort of relationship if she's in the picture.

Chris: I know Mel but it's just so hard.

Melissa: (Whispering To Chris) Well life's hard Chris that's what happens you can't be with two people & have your bit of the cake you need to decide who you wanna be with & tell the other person because it's not good stringing the other one along.

Chris: (Whispering To Mel) You know who I wanna be with Mel.

Melissa: (Whispering To Chris) Then tell her Chris because I won't wait around forever.

Chris: I know Mel but I can't I.

Melissa: (Whispering To Chris Angrily) Chris I mean it okay you can't just use me for sex & then do what you want with her.

Chris: (Whispering To Mel) I don't just use you for sex sis it's more than that.

Melissa: Like hell it is your just getting a free for all & you like it so you want more of it.

_Chris's shocked at what she's said._

Chris: (Shocked) That's not true sis.

Melissa: Yes it is. Well I'm not just goanna wait around & be your lapdog to whom you can do anything to.

_Turning round she walks of towards the main road not noticing Patty on the other side of it who's been watching the whole time wondering what's up with them. Chris follows Mel towards the road._

Chris: Mel, wait.

Mel: Stay away from me Chris.

_She walks out in the road upset not noticing the car coming driving down towards her. Seeing it Chris shuts at her. _

Chris: MEL, WATCH OUT.

_Turning round she reacts too late to the car hurtling towards her. It hits her full on sending her flying down the street a little. She rolls over as she lands down & stops dead in the street. Completely shocked Chris runs over to her as does Patty. _

Chris: MEL!

Patty: Chris.

_The driver of the car gets out not believing what's happened._

Driver: Oh my god, oh my god.

Chris: Patty.

Patty: We need to call an ambulance now.

_The crowd watch the scene stunned at what's happened. _

Driver: I'll do that I'll do that. Oh god I'm so sorry.

_He takes his cell phone out & calls 911 on it. _

Driver: Yes hello I need an ambulance please I've just run someone over. Yes I'm in San Francisco city near the shopping mall. No I don't know how bad she is she's just lying on the floor bleeding please just come quickly

_He hangs his phone up after the emergency services tell him they'll get to him as soon as possible. Looking downward the driver just stares at Melissa lying on the floor bleeding out especially from her mouth which seeps blood dripping down from it we close in slowly on that. _


	8. Finally Caught

Forbidden Love

**Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling Productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: ****This stories an AU of my, Charmed series wherein Melissa wasn't given up at birth along with her cousins in the future but was born the same time as Chris was so there both twins. She never came back to warn her family about the Source because she's not a witch & she didn't dress up as a boy in her teenage years. **

**Extra Note: ****In this story her, & Chris are close being twins & the fact they've looked out for each other most of their lives. There both 16 here & go along with Wyatt who's 2 years old than them to the same school. Chris wears glasses being a geek & has never had a girlfriend because of it. He meets a new girl Bianca who's just transferred in & has problems asking her out so he asks Mel to teach him about kissing which she does but ultimately leaves a lasting impression on him which both damage their lives forever. **

**Piper & Leo are married & together as he wasn't born in 1924 but 2 years before Piper. Phoebe's here with Coop who live in their apartment in San Francisco town & Paige is with Henry who live in a suburban house over the other side of San Francisco Bay. Their kids will be in the story but not much as I'm focusing more on Mel & Chris.**

**Extra Note Two: **** This stories, rated M because of the incest factor that'll be in here.**

Waiting Room San Francisco Memorial 

_Later on everyone's there, waiting for news including Leo who's pulled outta work. The door opens revealing a doctor walking inside. Everyone gets up & walks over to him._

Dr Finn: Mrs Halliwell?

_Piper answers worryingly._

Piper: Yes how is my daughter?

Dr Finn: Well she sustained a lot of injuries.

Leo: What injuries?

Dr Finn: Cuts & bruises mostly but there was internal bleeding.

_Phoebe puts her right to her mouth not believing what she's hearing & Chris's eyes water up inside._

Phoebe: Oh my god is she?

Dr Finn: Dead? Not yet it was touch & go there for a minute she arrested on the table & we had to open her up to stop the bleeding but Mel's a fighter. The next 24hrs are crucial anything can happen.

Leo: Of course Sebastian.

Dr Finn: I don't know whether you know this but um where Melissa was injured near her stomach we had to take a quick x-ray to determine the extent of her injuries.

Piper: Yes.

Dr Finn: Well when we got the x-ray back it should um an irregularity.

Henry: What irregularity?

Dr Finn: Melissa's pregnant 3 weeks from what the ultrasound showed us.

_Everyone stands there in silence shocked at what the doctor's just said but no-one more so than Chris. _

Paige: Pregnant? Oh my god.

Piper: But she can't be she hasn't been with anyone she doesn't have a boyfriend she's 16.

_Piper turns rounds to her children & niece's & nephews _

Piper: Wyatt, Chris do you know anything about it?

_Wyatt shakes his head at Piper. _

Wyatt: No mom I don't.

_Chris lies trying not to tell the truth._

Chris: Neither do, I.

Leo: Sarah, Prue, Patty, little Henry do you know anything?

_They each answered no in succession. _

Dr Finn: I'm sorry if this's come as a shock I just thought you should know.

Leo: Yeah thanks Sebastian.

Dr Finn: If you like you can see her now.

Coop: Right thank you.

_The doctor leaves the room with the stunned people in it._

Melissa's Room Next Day

_Melissa's lying in bed with tubes stuck in her arm & her hairs matted from the accident & her monitor's bleeping steadily beside her. Piper & Leo who've been staying Mel's bed all night talk._

Piper: How could this have happened Leo?

Leo: I don't know Piper.

Piper: I mean 16 & having a baby she's my baby you know not the other way around.

Leo: All I can imagines either A) she had a one night stand or B) Mel had a boyfriend whom she kept secret.

Piper: But why didn't she tell us about it we're her parents she can tell us anything & if she was having sex why didn't she use protection god damn it does that school not teach her anything.

Leo: I don't know Piper but maybe if she has been with a person she couldn't tell us about them because we wouldn't approve of him.

Piper: That's ridiculous Leo we would've approved of anyone she was with if they were okay for her.

Leo: Well obviously she didn't think so.

_They turn back & just look Melissa again on the bed._

Hospital Canteen

_The 2 brothers & 2 sisters & brother & sister are sitting drinking soda pops._

Prue: I can't believe she's pregnant I mean having a baby at her age she's not even an adult yet.

Wyatt: What I don't understands how it happened I mean she's our sister we usually know everything that goes on with her will you do Chris being so close to her. You sure she didn't tell about whether she had a boyfriend or not.

_Chris not answering just stares into space not believing the news he's heard._

Sarah: Chris?

_Returning back to the land of the living, Chris answers._

Chris: What?

Patty: Wyatt said did you know Mel had boyfriend.

Chris: No I didn't.

Little Henry: Well that's weird she usually tells you everything. Obviously you're not as close as you were hey.

Chris: Obviously not.

_He gets up to put his soda can in the bin._

Prue: Where you going Chris?

Chris: Just to see how she is.

Wyatt: Okay let us know will you.

Chris: Yeah sure.

_He walks away to Melissa's room. _

Melissa's Room

_Coming up he sees no-one's there except Melissa in the bed._

Phoebe: Chris you seen your parents?

_Turning round he talks to Phoebe._

Chris: No.

Phoebe: They were in here they must've gone for a cup of coffee.

Chris: Probably.

Phoebe: I'm goanna go find them okay?

Chris: Okay.

_Phoebe walks away as Chris slowly walks inside the room to Melissa's bed. He sits on the chair beside her & talks whilst holding her right hand._

Chris: Oh god I thought I'd lost you Mel. Why did you stupidly walk out in the middle of the road like that? I'm so sorry I didn't tell Bianca the truth if I had this would never have happened. God I can't believe you're pregnant. Mom, dad & the others are freaked. I was to but not now this's obviously a sign from god a sign that we're meant to be together. I promise I'll tell Bianca I don't want to be with her any more I swear & I'll take good care of you.

_He places his right hand on Mel's stomach._

Chris: & our baby.

_Chris hears a knock at the door he turns round shocked seeing Bianca standing there._

Chris: Bianca I can, explain I.

Bianca: Explain what? I know about Mel's accident your mom told me. How is she?

Chris: So far so good but she's still in critical condition.

Bianca: Of course. I hope she pulls through.

Chris: Yeah me to.

_He gets up & goes over to Bianca. _

Chris: Listen Bianca there's something I need to tell you.

Bianca: What is it Chris?

Chris: I can't be with you anymore Bianca.

_She stands there shocked._

Bianca: (Shocked) What, what're you saying Chris?

Chris: With Mel's accident I need to be there for her & I can't do that being with you.

Bianca: You've met someone haven't you?

_Chris lowers his head at her._

Chris: Yes.

Bianca: Right.

_Inconceivable with words Bianca just leaves like that & walks away. Tears roll down Chris eyes as he sees her do that. _

Baker High Corridor Few Weeks Later

_Wyatt, little Henry, Chris, Prue, Patty, Sarah talk whilst their putting their stuff inside their lockers. _

Patty: I can't believe you split up with her man.

Prue: Yeah she was good for you.

Chris: So things happen besides it wasn't working out between us.

Wyatt: I tell you bro you lost a good one there.

Chris: Yeah well it ain't the end of the world is it?

Little Henry: Suppose not.

Sarah: How's Mel doing since she got home?

Wyatt: Alright she's recovering slowly.

Patty: I bet she was shocked when she fought out she was pregnant.

Wyatt: She was, believe me.

Prue: Does she know what she'll do with it yet?

Wyatt: Not sure I think she's still trying to get her head round it at the moment.

_They close their lockers doors & walk out the school. _

Melissa's Room

_Melissa with a few cuts & bruises from the accidents sitting at the end of her bed with her left hand of stomach contemplating what's happened. She hears a knock on the door & goes answer it. Opening it up, she sees Chris standing in front of her. _

Melissa: Chris whaddya doing here?

Chris: Mel I have to see you.

_She walks back into the room. Chris follows her inside. _

Melissa: Chris, please go away I don't wanna see you.

Chris: Mel we have to talk about this.

Melissa: There's nothing to talk about Chris.

Chris: Of course there is sis you're having a baby my baby.

_He places his hand over Melissa's stomach._

Chris: Our baby.

_Mel flinches of the bed as soon as he does._

Chris: Mel you can't avoid it it's inside you.

Melissa: I know.

Chris: Then what're you afraid of mom & dad don't know it's ours they think you had a secret boyfriend that's all.

Melissa: No what's happened is I've been sleeping with my brother & now this's happened. It's disgusting.

Chris: (Shocked) What?

Melissa: We're been punished for what we've done.

Chris: No we've been given a gift a beautiful wonderful gift from god.

Melissa: This's no gift Chris it's a curse & I have to get rid of it before it gets any worse.

_Chris steps forward not believing what he's hearing._

Chris: What're saying you want to get rid of it? Mel, please.

Melissa: Chris it's my body & my option I can do whatever I want with it.

Chris: & it's my baby to Mel not just yours.

Melissa: Look I don't want to talk about it I've my mind up & that's it.

_She goes & sits on the bed. _

Chris: Mel please don't, do anything rash before we've talked about this.

Melissa: You don't get it Chris I told you.

_Chris comes up beside her & Melissa lowers herself on the bed so she can try & swerve out & get away from him but Chris stops her doing that._

Chris: Please don't do it Mel.

_He lifts her top up & kisses her stomach then lays his cheek beside it while his right hand touches it._

Chris: Don't kill our baby.

_Melissa just lies there, crying. Hearing this Chris rubs her stomach here & there trying to sooth her._

Chris: Shh everything will be alright my love.

_He pulls up her skirt & places right hand inside her knickers & touches her curls. Melissa gasps & Chris comes up to her & kisses her on the lips to smooth her. He places one finger inside her & starts stroking her there. Melissa moans against his mouth as he does that. Getting up, they diverse themselves of their clothes & fall on the bed which Chris pulls the covers up of & places her underneath on. Climbing on top of her again he kisses her on the mouth again which she responds to by clinging, her right hand into his hair & her left hand round his body. Chris kisses her on the left side of her neck. Melissa arches up at this & feels his hardness press against her. Chris moans at that & breaks off her. Pulling her legs apart he lowers himself down & moves inside her with one stroke. Melissa gasps at this then settles down. Chris turns his head sideways right & meets Melissa's lips which he kisses tenderly & passionately as he slowly rocks inside her. Melissa dips her tongue deep inside Chris's mouth as he strokes her breasts her body & her right leg up & down her. Gripping his body Melissa brings Chris upward till he watches her inner most soul. Chris moans against her mouth then breaks up & starts kissing her right neck again as he wraps himself completely round her body & starts stroking inside her faster. Overcome by the whelming sensation she's feeing Melissa grips onto Chris tighter & moves her hips up with his as she pants into his left ear. The pressure builds up inside them until at the final point their eyes widen & they both see black together for a second. Resting against one they breathe slowly until they calm down to a peaceful resolution. _

Chris: I love you so much.

_The stunned silence of Wyatt having witnessed everything alerts them to his presence at the door. He just stands there in utter shock & what he's seen not believing what he wants to believe. His right hand over his mouth his features saying it all._

Chris: (Shocked) Wyatt.

_Stepping backward Wyatt turns away from the door & slowly walks down the hall to the shocked expressions of the two siblings inside the room. _


	9. The Secret's Out

Forbidden Love

**Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling Productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: ****This stories an AU of my, Charmed series wherein Melissa wasn't given up at birth along with her cousins in the future but was born the same time as Chris was so there both twins. She never came back to warn her family about the Source because she's not a witch & she didn't dress up as a boy in her teenage years. **

**Extra Note: ****In this story her, & Chris are close being twins & the fact they've looked out for each other most of their lives. There both 16 here & go along with Wyatt who's 2 years old than them to the same school. Chris wears glasses being a geek & has never had a girlfriend because of it. He meets a new girl Bianca who's just transferred in & has problems asking her out so he asks Mel to teach him about kissing which she does but ultimately leaves a lasting impression on him which both damage their lives forever. **

**Piper & Leo are married & together as he wasn't born in 1924 but 2 years before Piper. Phoebe's here with Coop who live in their apartment in San Francisco town & Paige is with Henry who live in a suburban house over the other side of San Francisco Bay. Their kids will be in the story but not much as I'm focusing more on Mel & Chris.**

**Extra Note Two: **** This stories, rated M because of the incest factor that'll be in here.**

Hallway

_Wyatt's walking to his room when Melissa & Chris come out of her bedroom fully dressed now. Chris touches Wyatt's right hand with his. Wyatt turns & pulls it away from his._

Wyatt: Don't touch me.

Chris: Wyatt, please.

Wyatt: Please what you're disgusting you know that disgusting.

_Hearing commotion upstairs Piper & Leo come up._

Piper: Hey what's going on?

Wyatt: Ask them mom it's sick.

Leo: What's sick? Wyatt? Mel, Chris what's he talking about?

Wyatt: I'm talking about them sleeping together that's what.

_The two parents stand still shocked not believing what they've just heard._

Piper: What? What're you talking about?

Wyatt: Mel's secret boyfriend the father of her child is Chris.

Leo: (Shocked) What? This's not real Wyatt.

Wyatt: Yes it is I caught them in bed just now doing it.

Piper: Oh my god is this true? Mel? Chris?

_Knowing their secrets out the siblings can't hide it anymore. _

Melissa: Yes.

_Shocked to the very core Piper puts her right on her mouth stunned._

Leo: Oh my god.

Piper: Well I think you two have some explaining to do don't you.

Lounge

_The families sitting on the couch listening to Chris tell them the story of how it's all happened._

Chris: It all started when I meet Bianca I thought she was the prettiest thing ever but I didn't know what to because I'd never kissed a girl so I asked & she showed me.

Melissa: I kissed him & that set of something but afterwards I was sick to me stomach I did it then Chris could beaten up by these bullies &.

Piper: Chris why didn't you tell us you were bullied & got beaten up.

Chris: Because I was ashamed to because I was still a geek then anyway I got & Mel cleaned up & I was upset & we kissed again.

Melissa: Even though I told him we could never do it again we did & it led to something further & we slept together &.

Wyatt Oh my god she was in the room with you when I spoke to you & you said you had a headache. That was a lie.

Chris: Yes we didn't mean for it to happen but it did then I went out on that date with Bianca.

Wyatt: & you both left the cinema.

Melissa: & went down an alleyway. I was cut up about Chris going out on a date Bianca he followed me done there & we talked.

Leo: You didn't do it again down there did you?

_Seeing their faces Piper can't believe it._

Piper: Oh god.

Melissa: We tried to stop it mom but we couldn't.

Chris: Then I went round Bianca's & she tried it on with me but I couldn't do it so I left & went back home.

Leo: Did anything happen there?

Melissa: No we just talked about what happened with Bianca.

Chris: 2 days later I asked Mel about the theatre & she said yes we went on that week late then came back next day. I went round Bianca's & was goanna break it of with her but when I saw her I face I couldn't. Then me & Mel had an argument about it in the street & she walked out in the middle of the road &.

Piper: So the accident wasn't the drivers fault you weren't looking where you were going.

Chris: Then Mel ended up in hospital & Bianca came.

Leo: Does she know about you & your sister is that why you.

Melissa: No, Bianca doesn't know about us.

Piper: & tonight?

Chris: I went in to talk to Mel she was goanna get rid of the baby I didn't want that then one thing led to another & the right as they say you know.

_Piper puts her right hand on her forehead not believing any of it._

Piper: This's just so surreal I mean my own daughter & her brother.

Melissa: I'm so sorry it happened, mom I tried everything to stop it.

Chris: We both did but we couldn't help ourselves.

Wyatt: Why cause you love each other?

Chris: Yes.

Leo: How can you love each other your siblings cut from our, own loin cloths.

Chris: Because you can't help who you fall in love with dad it's not just about having sex it's about what you feel for a person how you feel about each other it's spiritual more than sexual.

Piper: I don't know what to say I can't know what to say.

Leo: Well we need to do something Piper it's happened.

_She gets up & walks round the room. _

Piper: I know, I know.

Wyatt: What else is there to say mom we shop them to the law. They've broken it they deserved to be punished.

_Chris touches Wyatt's shoulder. _

Chris: Wyatt, please.

_He flinches away from him._

Wyatt: Please what Chris it's the truth you make me sick you both make me sick.

Leo: Wyatt.

Wyatt: No dad I say we shop them. If you won't do it I will.

Piper: Wyatt no-one's shopping anyone okay.

_Shocked at her answer Wyatt turns to Piper._

Wyatt: What?

Piper: Their, your brother & sister.

Wyatt: & that makes it alright?

Leo: No son it doesn't but there's surely another way we can sort this out.

Wyatt: How except for her getting rid of the baby which's a good idea.

_Chris goes up to him & talks._

Chris: How dare you this's our baby alright & we're not getting rid of it.

Wyatt: Chris do you understand what will happen when the things born you'll be its mother & father & brother & sister.

Chris: We understand but we love it & think we'll be good parents.

Piper: What parents? Chris your both in school & secondly don't have any money except what I give you each week as pocket money.

Chris: We'll save up. Besides it not money that makes a baby what it is its love, love that you give it that does.

Leo: Chris you can't have a relationship its incest.

Chris: I know but I love her dad I love her.

_Melissa stands up & goes over to him._

Melissa: He's right Chris what we're doing's incest & it's not right we have to stop this before it gets any worse.

Chris: Mel, please.

Melissa: Chris you know there right we've done enough damage already lets not do anymore.

Leo: Okay what do we do about the baby?

Piper: Well obviously we can't get rid of it it's not its fault how it was created.

Wyatt: Oh god.

Piper: Mel will just have to have the baby what's done is done we can't change that.

Leo: & what do we say to people when they notice how she's pregnant?

Piper: We'll just say she had a one night stand or something.

Leo: & the others?

Piper: We'll tell them the same.

Wyatt: (Shocked) What your just goanna lie to the family?

Piper: They wouldn't understand Wyatt.

Wyatt: No I don't understand how you can be so supportive of this of them.

Leo: Because their, our children Wyatt & we love them & when you have kids yourself someday you'll understand.

Piper: We're not supportive of what they've done we're just saying we can't tell the others.

_She gets up again & walks._

Piper: Okay if we're goanna do this there has to be limitations you act like brother & sister & you can't do this anymore.

Melissa: We understand mom we won't do it ever again.

Piper: Because if you do I don't know what I might do.

Chris: Mom.

Melissa: Chris, don't even try to bargain with her okay it won't work.

Piper: Right I'm tired we'd all better go to bed & sleep on it & try figure something out in the morning.

_Her & Leo get up & walk upstairs. Mel follows them with Chris behind her. Wyatt comes up behind & grabs Chris's right hand swinging him round._

Wyatt: You better hear what they say Chris. You & Mel do anything like that again & I'll shop you & her to the police myself despite what mom said.

_Chris looks at Wyatt scared then turns & walks upstairs. _

Classroom 2 Months Later

_In English class there learning about Romeo & Juliet. This hits Melissa & Chris poignantly. _

English Teacher: So can anyone tell me the moral of the story?

_A student puts his hand up._

English Teacher: Yes Jackson?

Jackson: Love is many things it's pure, sexual & in this case tragic. Romeo & Juliet felt undying love for each other which's something you can't help with & that ultimately caused their deaths because of their parents fighting.

English Teacher: Well done Jackson you utterly right love is pure it's blinding & if any of you truly experience it you'll know what I mean what Romeo & Juliet meant.

_Melissa & Chris glance at each other quickly then back to the teacher. Melissa 3 months & 3 weeks gone starts feeling queasy & puts her hand up._

Melissa: Sir can, I go to the bathroom please I don't feel so well.

_Knowing about her condition which Piper & Leo had to tell the school about he speaks._

English Teacher: Okay Melissa come back when you're finished.

_She gets & goes to walk out the room. Chris looks on worriedly. _

Girls Bathroom

_Melissa's arched over the toilet being sick. The door opens & someone comes inside & places their right arm on her shoulder._

Chris: Mel you alright?

_Groaning a little bit she turns her head sideways & answers._

Melissa: (Groaning) Chris what you doing here?

Chris: Teacher asked me to check on you see, how you are.

Melissa: How do you think I'm doing? I'm slumped over a toilet seat retching, my guts out.

_He rubs her back a little trying to sooth her. _

Chris: I'm sorry sis.

_Melissa gets up & pulls away from him._

Melissa: Get of me Chris.

Chris: Mel I was only trying to help you.

Melissa: No you were, weren't you were trying it on with me & we promised mom & dad we wouldn't do that again.

Chris: Hey my hands weren't anywhere near you in that way sis it's your hormones playing tricks with you.

Melissa: Well what do you expect Chris I'm pregnant with your child so excuse me for thinking otherwise.

Chris: Sis we haven't done anything in 2 months so I don't know what you're worried about.

_She starts walking to go out the room._

Chris: Where you going?

Melissa: Back to class where do you think? Teacher will be wondering what's taking me so long.

_She walks out the room Chris follows._

Sports Track

_Later on Melissa's sitting there looking out at the football field. Wyatt's playing. A small bump clearly adheres, her stomach which she has her right hand on. 2 Cheerleaders come by her & snicker at her._

Cheerleader 1: (Whispering To Cheerleader 2) That's the one up the duff.

Cheerleader 2: (Whispering To Cheerleader 1) Oh my god.

_Little Henry hearing what they've said talks to them. _

Little Henry: Hey nobody talks to my cousin like that.

Cheerleader 1: Listen man we're sorry we didn't mean.

Little Henry: Oh yeah what did you mean?

Cheerleader 2: What she's saying is.

Little Henry: Go on get out before I do something I regret.

_The two cheerleaders run away scared. Little Henry sits down by Melissa._

Little Henry: You okay Cuz?

Melissa: Yeah I just.

Little Henry: Sorry about them.

Melissa: Why there not the first people who've sniggered about it it's bound to happen.

Little Henry: That still doesn't give people the right to make fun.

Melissa: Henry I'm getting big & will get bigger in the coming months you can't stop people saying things.

Little Henry: Okay. How are you?

Melissa: Still feeling queasy from this morning.

Little Henry: Yeah Chris said you left English.

Melissa: Yeah well that's all part & parcel of being pregnant hey.

Little Henry: How you feeling about the baby I mean.

_With her right hand still on her stomach still she speaks._

Melissa: I don't know. It's scary I mean there's this life inside me. I can feel it sometimes.

Little Henry: Really? I thought you didn't do that till later?

Melissa: It's only a flutter not like actually feeling a baby kick.

Little Henry: What about cravings & such?

Melissa: Yep get those that's why mom packs extra lunch in my bag although I still have to get something outta the vending machine though. My breasts hurt like hell & I'll probably get bitchy later & have to wear really baggy clothes & then actually push this kid out which scares me most.

Little Henry: Why?

Melissa: Because I don't know what happens after this what I'm supposed to do.

Little Henry: You care for it & love it so my science teacher says.

Melissa: & will I be able to love it will I be able to be a good parent.

Little Henry: Well how do feel with it now?

Melissa: I don't know it's early to say I mean it's not that big yet but I nurture it with food so I guess I love it in some way.

Little Henry: & you're the most caring person I know I mean who wouldn't want to be you to be their mother.

Melissa: You think?

_Little Henry nods his head at her. _

Little Henry: Hmm, Hmm I bet you'll make a great mom.

_Melissa leans her head against little Henry's._

Melissa: I hope your right cuz i hope your right.


	10. Against All Wishes

Forbidden Love

**Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling Productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: ****This stories an AU of my, Charmed series wherein Melissa wasn't given up at birth along with her cousins in the future but was born the same time as Chris was so there both twins. She never came back to warn her family about the Source because she's not a witch & she didn't dress up as a boy in her teenage years. **

**Extra Note: ****In this story her, & Chris are close being twins & the fact they've looked out for each other most of their lives. There both 16 here & go along with Wyatt who's 2 years old than them to the same school. Chris wears glasses being a geek & has never had a girlfriend because of it. He meets a new girl Bianca who's just transferred in & has problems asking her out so he asks Mel to teach him about kissing which she does but ultimately leaves a lasting impression on him which both damage their lives forever. **

**Piper & Leo are married & together as he wasn't born in 1924 but 2 years before Piper. Phoebe's here with Coop who live in their apartment in San Francisco town & Paige is with Henry who live in a suburban house over the other side of San Francisco Bay. Their kids will be in the story but not much as I'm focusing more on Mel & Chris.**

**Extra Note Two: **** This stories, rated M because of the incest factor that'll be in here.**

Hospital Waiting Area Maternity Ward 3 Months Later

_Piper & Melissa are waiting outside ready to go into an exam room. A doctor Sullivan comes out from outside one. _

Dr Sullivan: Melissa Haliwell.

Piper: That's us sweetie let's go.

_She & Piper get up & go over to her. _

Doctor Sullivan: Hiya do you wanna go in there.

_The two of them walk inside the room with Dr Sullivan following._

Exam Room

Dr Sullivan: Okay Mel you know the drill just prop yourself up on the bed there we will get started.

_Mel does that whilst Piper sits besides her. The doctor brings the ultrasound machine over & comes up to Melissa._

Dr Sullivan: Right if you just lift you're top up I will put the gel on you.

_Melissa lifts her red vest up from her largely swelling stomach. Dr Sullivan places the gel on top of that & spreads it around with the scanning probe in her hand. The monitor flashes on screen showing a pitch black image at the moment. Dr Sullivan moves the probe about Mel's stomach till a white image of a baby's shown. Dr Sullivan keeps the probe where it is then freezes the picture & speaks. _

Dr Sullivan: Well there we go Mel that's you baby.

_Her, & Piper look at the screen at the image of her baby with its head arms toes legs & everything else. Melissa touches the screen a little not believing what's really there._

Dr Sullivan: Would you like to know the baby's sex?

Piper: Can we?

Dr Sullivan: If you want.

_Piper turns her head to Melissa._

Piper: Mel?

Melissa: Alright.

Piper: Okay we'd like to know.

Dr Sullivan: Very well then you're having a baby girl.

Melissa: Really is alright?

Dr Sullivan: Yes she's fine & she's healthy no birth defects thanks to your amniocentesis results. I'll just print a picture out for you & then you can leave.

_Dr Sullivan goes & does that as Melissa's pulls her vest down her. She gives them the picture. Melissa fingers it a little then gets up & goes towards the door with Piper._

Piper: Thank you Doctor Sullivan.

Dr Sullivan: No worries I'll see you two in 2 months then.

_The girls leave the room & go home._

Kitchen

_Melissa sits on a stool & eats a double club sandwhich with everything in it then tilts her head up & puts a bottle of water beside to her mouth & drinks hungrily from it. She doesn't notice Chris from a far seeing this & how the water slowly cascades down her sweaty body & onto her plump stomach. He tries hiding the feeling of seeing her so beautifully flushed & voluptuous & sexy with her enlarged breasts rising up & down & her swollen stomach carrying his baby inside but his raging penis proves otherwise. Taking the bottle from her mouth she notices Chris watching her & turns round._

Melissa: Hey Chris whatcha doing?

_Trying to keep himself in picture he answers. _

Chris: I um I just wanted something from the kitchen.

Melissa: Oh okay. 

_Chris walks over to her._

Chris: So um how did your hospital appointment go?

Melissa: Alright nothing's wrong with the baby she's fine.

Chris: She? It's a girl.

Melissa: Yes.

_He smiles at that._

Melissa: Here's a picture of her if you want.

_She takes the picture she got from the hospital out her right pocket & gives it to Chris. He looks at it not believing that's his really kid there. Finishing eating her sandwhich & drinking her water Melissa gets up._

Melissa: So I'm goanna go upstairs & rest I'm feeling a little tired.

Chris: Oh okay.

_Melissa walks out & leaves the room. Chris stands there fingering the outline of the baby out on the photo. _

Bathroom A Few Weeks Later

_Melissa lies back in the water there groaning a bit because of a back spasm. The radio's playing beside her. Chris coming through the opened door can't believe the sight of her there. Seeing her winching a little he speaks. _

Chris: Hey sis you alright?

Melissa: Back hurts a little.

_Coming over to her he scoots up behind her pushes her forward a little. Melissa pulls away from him a bit._

Melissa: Chris whaddya doing?

Chris: Just helping that's all. I won't do anything illegal I promise.

_He puts his left hand onto the middle of her back & pinches it there while he rubs round it also. Feeling a calming pleasure Melissa leans back & instinctively rests her head against the left side of Chris's neck. She moans as he works his magic on her back._

Melissa: (Moaning) Mmm.

_She arches her head up & instantly meets his lips which he sees. Feeling an uncontrollable love for her he kisses them tenderly. The song "Until I Wake Up" By Dishwalla's heard on the radio beside them. Breaking up Melissa_

_feeling raging hormones inside her looks at him then starts tugging at his the end of his shirt. Feeling what she wants Chris pulls his shirt over his chest then divests the rest of his clothes & slowly climbs in the bath behind her & pulls her backward so her head rests against his left shoulder. He puts his left hand onto the middle of her back & pinches it again there while he rubs round it also. Getting a sponge & some shower gel from the self up above by the side of them Chris lathers it up then looks down at her. Seeing her so beautifully flushed he places the sponge on her round stomach while his left hand comes from behind her back & rests just below her very plump breasts. He starts massaging her stomach tenderly there stroking it up & down then left & right & all the way round with the sponge which spurts out lots of bubbles. Melissa moves her head backwards towards his neck & moans_

_incessantly. Chris turns & plants wet kisses at the pulse of her neck up from the top to the very bottom of this as he continues massaging her stomach with the sponge. As he does this he feels a sharp kick come from with inside her which punches up against his hand. Melissa feels it also. He stops doing what he's doing for a moment & they both feel what's just happened._

Chris: Was that?

Melissa: Our baby?

_Melissa nods her head. Chris smiles & leans over his tall frame & plants wet kisses on her foamed up stomach. Melissa moves a finger up & down his back inciting him to pull back up & look at her with loving eyes. _

_Bending forward he plants his lips on hers & kisses her tenderly. Melissa moans against his mouth which incites him to deepen the kiss more passionately. Melissa puts her right hand on the right side on his neck & strokes him there slowly. Chris grabs the sponge & lathers it up again then starts massaging it around on her body Melissa arches backward & takes Chris's hand with the sponge & moves it down toward her curls. Pulling the sponge away he pushes his middle finger inside her & strokes her there. She breaks the kiss up arching her back & moans into his left ear as she feels the soap move over her there. _

Melissa: (Moaning) Oh yes.

_Growing really hard inside Chris leans over her & using his tall form again starts sucking her on her very taut very _

_enlarged right breast. Tasting her sweet milk there he draws on it more insistently. Melissa arches back even more causing her breast to slide up more in his mouth. She puts her left hand against the railing behind them for support. He leaves her right breast & moves over to her left one & performs the same assault he just did on the other one. Chris continues fingering her & kissing her breast until she can't take it anymore & spills her onto his hand. Resting on his back Melissa breath's up & down until she calms herself. Chris takes his finger outta Melissa's curls & brings them up to lips & licks it tasting her sweet liquid on it. Melissa turns round facing him & kisses him passionately on the lips. Chris responds back stroking his hands up & down her back & cups her very sensitive breasts in his hands again which he squeezes hard & strokes around. Melissa moans against him then pushes him backward & scoots up towards him & slowly takes him inside her. The two of them moan at the pressure they feel. Settling herself down Melissa grips the railing with her right hand for leverage whilst her left one goes behind herself. She starts rocking slowly against Chris which causes him to groan out in pleasure. He puts his hands on her stomach & strokes it tenderly up & around causing her to flutter inside a little. Wanting to feel her deeper he moves his right leg up & pushes down below her back so she slides in more causing Melissa to moan out aloud. Hormonal symptoms getting the better of her make Melissa quicken, her motions inside him making him grip her sensitive breasts & squeeze on them hard. She shouts out his name & he sooths her by stroking them & up & down & all around then moving to her beautifully round stomach Chris wraps his arm behind her & draws on it kissing her all over there slowly with wet kisses. Melissa looks down at him & feels like she's goanna loose herself, as the tremendous tension builds inside her. Chris feels this also & cannot hold on much longer as they come to an earth shattering conclusion which leaves them both absolutely drained. Taking a few minutes to calm themselves down their breathing starts slowing downward & they look at each other with loving eyes. Chris lazily strokes Melissa's legs with his hands & talks to her._

Chris I love you sis.

_Then lays his hands on Mel's stomach & starts stroking that up & down tenderly again._

Chris: & you to baby.

Wyatt: Oh my god I don't believe it.

_The sound of Wyatt's voice by the opened door brings the siblings back to reality. Melissa climbs of Chris & gets out the bath the best she can. Chris follows as they go over & grab a set of towels by the towel rack & wrap it round themselves. _

Chris: Wyatt we can explain.

Wyatt: Save it Chris you've both had your chances no-more.

_He turns round & hastily walks out the room leaving the twins in fright about what might happen to them. _


	11. The Calm Before The Storm

Forbidden Love

**Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling Productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: ****This stories an AU of my, Charmed series wherein Melissa wasn't given up at birth along with her cousins in the future but was born the same time as Chris was so there both twins. She never came back to warn her family about the Source because she's not a witch & she didn't dress up as a boy in her teenage years. **

**Extra Note: ****In this story her, & Chris are close being twins & the fact they've looked out for each other most of their lives. There both 16 here & go along with Wyatt who's 2 years old than them to the same school. Chris wears glasses being a geek & has never had a girlfriend because of it. He meets a new girl Bianca who's just transferred in & has problems asking her out so he asks Mel to teach him about kissing which she does but ultimately leaves a lasting impression on him which both damage their lives forever. **

**Piper & Leo are married & together as he wasn't born in 1924 but 2 years before Piper. Phoebe's here with Coop who live in their apartment in San Francisco town & Paige is with Henry who live in a suburban house over the other side of San Francisco Bay. Their kids will be in the story but not much as I'm focusing more on Mel & Chris.**

**Extra Note Two: **** This stories, rated M because of the incest factor that'll be in here.**

Chris's Bedroom 2 Weeks later

_Chris gets up & walks out the room to go downstairs & get a drink. _

Hallway

_On the way towards the stairs he passes Melissa's room & sees her tossing & turning about in bed. _

Melissa's Bedroom

_Coming inside he goes over to her & tugs on her white cotton nightdress to wake her up._

Chris: Mel, wake up, wake up.

_Being pulled back into reality she wakes up gasping & sweating whilst holding her swollen stomach with her left hand. Chris strokes her hair outta her face with his left hand. _

Chris: You alright sweetie?

_Turning right ways she sees Chris._

Melissa: Chris whaddya doing here? If someone hears us

Chris: There all asleep so we're alright. You had another nightmare didn't you?

_Mel nods her head at him._

Melissa: Yes. All I could see was cops dragging us & Wyatt sniggering behind us.

_Chris pulls her close & rests his head against hers. _

Chris: It wasn't real baby.

Melissa: But it felt real Chris.

Chris: Yeah but if Wyatt was goanna do anything he would've done it by now.

Melissa: Which begs to the question what will he do? I just have this god offal feeling it'll be something bad.

Chris: But Wyatt's being normal around us around mom & dad.

Melissa: Which isn't, right. When he found out about us he was furious.

Chris: Maybe he's had time to think things over & is getting used to the idea of accepting us.

Melissa: Wyatt will never accept us Chris. We should never have done what we did in the first place I mean we'd been alright so far & then.

Chris: We gave into our feelings because we love each other because it felt right.

Melissa: No that was my hormones playing wacky on me Chris not me.

Chris: Yes but for the whole 6 months all I've been able to do's stand by & watch you get bigger & not be able to be apart of my child's life to go to the hospital & see it on screen but except a picture you give me to not be there to help you when you've been sick or had back trouble.

Melissa: Because we promised mom & dad we'd never do that again Chris.

Chris: I know but I can't help it sis I love you.

_He puts his right hand on her stomach._

Chris: & our child.

Melissa: I'm just so scared Chris.

_He scoots up behind her & pulls her to him so her head rests against his neck while he places his right hand on her stomach & rubs round it._

Chris: I know sis but it's not good to get stressful for you or the baby. Everything will be alright trust me.

Melissa: I hope your right Chris.

Chris: It will be I won't let anything happen to you or our child I promise.

_The calming effects of Chris's voice & the rubbing of her stomach send Melissa of into a drift full sleep. _

Solarium 2 Days Later

_Melissa alone in the house is sitting on the wicker bench reading "Lord Of The Rings" out aloud to her child. _

Chris: Lord Of The Rings? Now that's a bit of heavy reading isn't it.

_She looks up from the book towards Chris._

Melissa: Chris I didn't see you there sorry.

Chris: Well obviously.

_He walks over to her & comes up besides her. _

Chris: What part you reading?

Melissa: The bit where everyone's just left Rohan & they're going to Helms Deep when Aragon has the dream with him & Arwen in it.

Chris: Oh right.

Melissa: What?

Chris: Nothing I just wanted to hear you read it.

_Melissa laughs at him._

Melissa: (Laughing) Really? I haven't done that since we were 10.

Chris: Well I mean it I'd like you to.

Melissa: Okay.

_She opens the book up & goes to the bottom of the page where she was just reading. Chris snuggles up besides her & leans against her neck while he puts his right hand on her stomach & hears it. _

Melissa: The light of the Evenstar does not wax and wane… It is mine to give to whom I will... Like my heart… Go to sleep...

_She turns the page over & continues. _

Melissa: I am asleep. This is a dream.Then it is a good dream. Sleep. Min lû pennich nin i aur hen telitha.

(You told me once that this day would come.) Ú i vethed... nâ i onnad. Boe bedich go Frodo. Han bâd lîn. (This is not the end... it is the beginning. You must go with Frodo. That is your path.)

_Chris moans against her neck._

Chris: (Moaning) Mmm you speak good Elvish.

_Melissa smiles at him._

Melissa: Really?

_He starts nibbling her neck_

Chris: Really.

Melissa: Whaddya doing?

_Chris points her right hand back to the book._

Chris: Go on.

Melissa: Chris.

_He gestures her with the book again._

Chris: Go on.

_Melissa continues reading whilst Chris continues nibbling at her neck sucking on it. _

Melissa: Dolen i vâd o nin. (My path is hidden from me.) Si peliannen i vâd na dail lîn. Si boe ú-dhannathach. (It is already laid before your feet. You cannot falter now.) Arwen. Ae ú-esteliach nad... estelio han. Estelio ammen. (If you trust nothing else… trust this. Trust us.)

_Chris moans more against her neck._

Chris: (Moaning) Mmm your so sexy when your pregnant.

_Melissa abruptly leaves the book & looks at him._

Melissa: Excuse me?

Chris: It's true

_His right thumb traces the outline around her mouth. _

Chris: Your lips so full & plump.

_He kisses her sweetly there for a few seconds. _

Chris: So soft to kiss.

_His right hand plays with her left ear stroking it up & down & around._

Chris; Your ears so perfectly formed & shaped.

_Next he moves down to her neck again & nibbles on that._

Chris: Your neck so beautifully sensitive especially when I do this.

_Melissa moans a little as he does that & her breasts harden up. Afterwards he moves down towards her breasts & pulls her strapless top down a bit freeing them from their constraints so they fling up perfectly & settle above his face. He puts his right hand on her right one & traces the outline of it_

Chris: Your breasts so large & perfectly formed & taut.

_He bends forward & sucks on it drawing on it more persistently when he tastes milk from it. He moans again. _

Chris: (Moaning) Mmm mothers milk.

_He sucks on it again making Melissa go very rigid. She groans out aloud as tears form in her eyes. Not noticing this Chris leaves her breast & moves downward pulling up the bottom of her top & kissing her chest there with wets kisses._

Chris: Your chest a sweet smell of coconut bath oil.

_Coming to her rounded stomach Chris lays his head beside it & places his hand on it. _

Chris Your stomach the, very place which holds the cradle of life.

_He traces sweet outlines around it._

Chris: Our daughter the beautiful life we created.

Melissa: You mean fat blump.

_Chris continues tracing outlines around it._

Chris: No I like the fat blump I wouldn't care if it got any fatter because I love it.

_He moves on top of it & kisses it while moving his face sideways & resting on it. _

Chris: Do you hear that sweetheart I love you.

_The baby gives him a strong kick from within. _

Chris: Oh she knows we're here.

_He places his right hand on it._

Chris: I can't wait to hold you my love.

_Moving downward he comes towards Melissa's loose trousers which hang below her waist & undoes the drawstring there. Pulling them down a bit he comes to her knickers which he pulls down & then nestles his mouth by her curls._

Chris: Your curls the very thing which holds your sweet sent inside.

_Delving in he, moves his tongue up to the most sensitive part of her & draws on it slowly whilst he places his hands on the side of her hips & strokes her there. Melissa moaning arches back as her hands lye spread out at the top of the wicker bench._

Melissa: (Moaning)Uh.

_Chris comes, outta her & shushes her a bit. _

Chris: Hush my love.

_He comes up & sees her crying a bit._

Chris: Oh baby.

_He dries a tear up with his right hand then kisses her trying to sooth her a bit & moves them onto her side & continues. Unzipping his trousers & pants while still kissing her he moves forward & lifting her right leg up brings her slowly inside him in. Melissa breaks apart gasping at the sensation she feels. Resting upon her, Chris starts moving slowly up & down her. Moving his head to her right ear he whispers inside her._

Chris: (Whispering To Melissa) Do you like that?

_Unable to speak probably Melissa just moans against him. _

Melissa: (Moaning) Hmmm.

Chris: Don't worry, I won't hurt her.

_Going at a gentle pace Chris brings Melissa to a gentle conclusion then lays his head against her._

Chris: I love you so much.

_Looking up noticing her asleep he nods off soon afterwards._

Sports Track Few Days Later

_The Halliwell children & Phoebe & Paige's kids sit there talking about the upcoming prom._

Little Henry: So it's the prom coming up soon what's everyone going as?

Patty: Not sure yet haven't decided.

Sarah: Probably will do nearer the time.

Prue: Who you all going with?

_The kids in turn each tell who their respective dates will be except Melissa & Chris who don't._

Wyatt: What about you Mel, Chris who you going with?

_He secretly gives them a mean look without the others noticing. Trying to act, normally Chris answers._

Chris: I haven't asked anyone I'll probably go stack.

Little Henry: If you'd still being with Bianca you would've asked her.

_He lowers his head a little & answers._

Chris: Yeah.

_The bell rings telling them recess is over._

Patty: Alright guys we better go inside.

_They all get up & head back inside the school. Wyatt totally behind them thinks to himself._

Wyatt: (Thinking To Himself) Don't worry Wyatt it's only a matter of time.

Maths Class

_The maths teacher there talks about a sum he's just wrote up on the board._

Maths Teacher: So if you add this up then subtract that & times that this's your answer.

_At the back of the room he notices Melissa lying slumped forward in her desk asleep._

Maths Teacher: Melissa?

_The class turn round & see her still asleep not hearing him._

Maths Teacher: Melissa Halliwell, are you with us?

_A student beside her taps her on the shoulder & wakes her up. She looks around at everyone staring at her then at her teacher._

Maths Teacher: Are you alright Mel?

Melissa: Yes sir sorry I.

Maths Teacher: That's understandable do you want to go to the nurses, office for a bit?

_Feeling drained she nods her head._

Maths Teacher: Alright go & do that & I'll inform your next teacher where you are.

Melissa: Okay.

_She gets up & takes her stuff & leaves the room. Chris smiles at her sweetly._

Nurses Office 

_Melissa inside here's sleeping on the bed. Chris walks in & sees the school nurse come up to him._

Chris: Is she alright?

School Nurse: Yeah she's fine she's just sleeping it's a normal part of pregnancy been tired a lot especially in

your 7th month.

Chris: Oh right.

School Nurses: I'll just be in my office doing paper work.

Chris: Okay.

_The nurse leaves Chris as he walks over to Melissa. Putting his right hand against her face he strokes it trying to wake up. A little afterwards Melissa slowly opens her wyes & looks at Chris. He smiles down at her._

Chris: (Smiling) Hey beautiful.

Melissa: Hi Chris sorry about early on.

Chris: That quite okay. Listen I was wondering seeing as it's the prom in 2 weeks & we both don't have dates maybe we could go together.

Melissa: But what about people if they see us?

Chris: Not coming together they won't as long as we don't hold hands besides we can have our own prom date outside somewhere where people aren't looking whaddya say?

_Mel thinks about it for a second then answers._

Melissa: Okay.

Chris: Good I look forward to seeing you in your prom outfit then.


	12. The Relationships Over

Forbidden Love

**Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling Productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: ****This stories an AU of my, Charmed series wherein Melissa wasn't given up at birth along with her cousins in the future but was born the same time as Chris was so there both twins. She never came back to warn her family about the Source because she's not a witch & she didn't dress up as a boy in her teenage years. **

**Extra Note: ****In this story her, & Chris are close being twins & the fact they've looked out for each other most of their lives. There both 16 here & go along with Wyatt who's 2 years old than them to the same school. Chris wears glasses being a geek & has never had a girlfriend because of it. He meets a new girl Bianca who's just transferred in & has problems asking her out so he asks Mel to teach him about kissing which she does but ultimately leaves a lasting impression on him which both damage their lives forever. **

**Piper & Leo are married & together as he wasn't born in 1924 but 2 years before Piper. Phoebe's here with Coop who live in their apartment in San Francisco town & Paige is with Henry who live in a suburban house over the other side of San Francisco Bay. Their kids will be in the story but not much as I'm focusing more on Mel & Chris.**

**Extra Note Two: **** This stories, rated M because of the incest factor that'll be in here.**

Hallway 2 Weeks Later

_Piper & Leo stand there. Piper shouts upstairs ward._

Piper: Come on guys limo's here you're goanna late.

_The two Halliwell boys run downstairs dressed up in there costumes. Wyatt is Indiana Jones with a whip attached top his belt & Chris's James Bond in a black suit holding a toy gun to his chest. _

Piper: Oh look at them Leo.

Leo: I know.

Piper: Where's Mel?

_Piper shouts upstairs._

Piper: Mel you coming?

_Melissa shouts to her from her room._

Melissa: My dresses ripped a bit mom.

Piper: Okay I'll just be up. Leo you take the pictures. I'll have to drive her there myself.

Leo: Alright I'll meet you there.

Piper: Yeah.

_She kisses him on the cheek then goes upstairs. _

Sports Hall

_The prom's in full swing there as the children there are dancing to Fatboy Slims "Rockerfeller Shank". Over in the corner Paige & Phoebe's children are there with their dates. There dressed up as different characters from "High School Musical" _

Sarah: Hey the committee did a great job with the decorations.

Little Henry: Yeah it's got that real movie vibe.

Patty: & great music to go with the theme especially this song which was used in the film "She's All That".

_Prue sees Bianca dancing on the floor with her date. _

Prue: Oh look there's Bianca great looking devil.

Sarah: Yeah shame Chris isn't with her.

Little Henry: There well that's Chris isn't it doesn't know a good woman when he sees one.

_Phoebe, Henry, Coop, Paige who are, chaperones come over to them._

Phoebe: Hey guys, how's the party?

Prue: Alright.

Paige: Where's, the others?

Patty: They should be here any second.

_The gym doors open up revealing Leo, Wyatt & Chris Halliwell walk through them into the hall._

Little Henry: Speak of the devil.

_He calls out to them._

Little Henry: Hey guys over here.

_Leo, Wyatt & Chris walk over to them._

Sarah: Wow Indiana Jones good choice Wyatt & you are?

_Chris talks in James Bond's sarcastic voice._

Chris: Why Bond James Bond of course.

Wyatt: & your?

Patty: Characters from "High School Musical"

Wyatt: Oh right.

Coop: Hey where's Mel?

Leo: Her dress ripped a bit so Piper's just mending it. She'll bring her along herself.

Henry: So the atmosphere's good isn't it reminds me of my high school prom.

Paige: Oh yeah what was your high school prom?

Henry: Well we had to dress up to like.

Phoebe: Oh yeah who'd do you go as?

Henry: A cop would you believe. Shows you what can happen nearly 20 years later.

Phoebe: Yeah.

_The song finishes then moves into a slow one namely "Take My Breath Away" By Berlin from the film Top Gun. The gym doors open revealing Piper walking in with Melissa who's beautifully dressed as Belle from "Beauty & The Beast" in the of shoulder golden ball gown she wore in the ballroom scene with the Beast. Her hairs tied up the same way Belle's, was & drapes down nicely. Chris seeing her nearly drops his mouth of as he can't help thinking how enchanted she looks. The others notice her then & smile also. The two girls go over to them._

Piper: Hey guys sorry we're late little problem with a dress.

Paige: Yeah we know. Mel you look great.

Melissa: Thanks.

Patty: Yeah that really suits you Mel.

Melissa: Yeah well it was only maternity dress they had in my size so.

Chris: & "Beauty & The Beast" was your favourite Disney film when you younger.

Melissa: That also yeah.

_The song finishes then "All For One" from "High School Musical 2" starts playing._

Prue: Oh my god it's "All For One" from "High School Musical 2" come on guys.

_The gang & their dates go onto the dance floor & start dancing to the song. They have a good time laughing & singing as they move along with the song. While the others do that with their dates Chris looks at Mel the whole time who's dancing a few feet away from him. The song finishes a few minutes later & the crowd stop. Mel starts walking away from the gang. _

Little Henry: Hey where you going?

Melissa: Toilet sorry gotta pee.

_She walks out the doors as the gang move of the dance floor. Chris watches her go with Wyatt looking at him with a consorted face behind him. _

Bathroom 

_A toilet flushes & the door opens revealing Melissa walk out of it. She goes over & washes her hands then dries them & goes over to a mirror & checks herself out. Done she walks out to see Chris waiting outside._

Baker High Corridor

Melissa: Chris Whaddya doing here? What if they've noticed you've gone?

Chris: I told them I was going toilet also don't worry.

_He takes her hand & whispers in her right ear._

Chris: (Whispering) Come with me I wanna show you something.

Melissa: What?

Chris: Just come. Trust me you'll like it.

_He leads her out the school to a garden area which's lit with Christmas lights around the area. _

School Garden

_Coming in Melissa can't believe how beautiful the scene looks._

Melissa: Oh Chris it's beautiful.

_Seeing her expression he smiles._

Chris: Glad you like it.

Melissa: How were you able to do all this?

Chris: Free period today when no-one looking then just set the lights on a time release so they'd lit up at this time.

_He goes over to a portable CD player & presses the play button. The first song to appear on the CD Chris De Burgh's "Lady In Red" starts playing. Chris walks over & extends his right hand out to Melissa._

Chris: May I have this dance my lady?

_Looking at him she takes his hand & moves up close to him & closes her arms round him. They move their heads close together & dance slowly around the grass. In a bush over near by them Wyatt kneels there filming them on a camcorder. As the song approaches the end Melissa & Chris look at each other then kiss on the lips. Wyatt gets this all on camcorder then presses the stop button when he finished. Turning the camcorder round & playing it on mute he replays the whole scene he's just seen & smiles. _

Sports Hall 

_Time Lapse later Melissa walks into the sports hall along & goes over to the refreshments table & grabs an orange juice. Chris walks in soon afterwards & goes over to the other side of the room. Patty walks up by Melissa._

Patty: Hey Mel where were you?

Melissa: I just wanted some fresh air that's all.

_Wyatt comes in & goes over to the projection screen & pulls it down then starts setting up the camcorder to it. Little Henry with the others notices this._

Little Henry: Hey what's Wyatt doing?

_The others turn round & see him._

Sarah: Don't know.

_Over by the projection screen grabs a microphone & speaks into it._

Wyatt: Ladies & gentlemen if I could have your attention please.

_Hearing them the DJ stops the music & the students stop dancing & look over to him. A teacher goes up Wyatt._

Teacher: Wyatt what's going on? Why have you've stopped the prom?

Wyatt: Nothing, teach just a little something to get this prom really going.

_He presses play on the camcorder which relays the image of Mel & Chris dancing in the garden then kissing. The whole room stand stunned not really believing what there seeing. Mel & Chris look on shock horrified. _

Melissa: (Horrified) Oh my god.

Teacher: What's going on here?

Wyatt: Oh just my brother & sister dancing & kissing. Yeah there having a relationship have had for months they even promised to stop when they got caught out but as can see that's a lie. Oh & if everyone's thinking who's the father of Mel's baby well there's your answer.

_The entire room especially Bianca who can't believe this's the reason why Chris split up with her turn round looking at the two siblings just stunned some of them have disgusted looks on their faces. The doors swing open & Darryl & some cops walk in. They go over to the siblings._

Darryl: Chris & Melissa Halliwell I think you better come with us. Cuff em guys.

_Two cops do that as Mel & Chris just look at each other sadly. _

Darryl: I'm arresting you both on suspicion of incest & having a sexual relationship you do not have to say anything but anything you do maybe used in a court of law against you.

_Piper comes forward._

Piper: Excuse me officer whaddya doing with my children?

Darryl: Like I said arresting them on suspicion of incest. If you wanna see then your goanna have to come down to the police station. Take them away guys.

_The cops do that as Mel turns & looks on at Piper._

Melissa: I'm so sorry mom.

_They walk out the room with everyone just standing there. _

Waiting Room Next Day

_The Halliwell family & Phoebe & Paige's family are sitting around there._

Phoebe: I don't believe this why didn't you tell us about any of this?

Piper: Because you wouldn't have, understood it.

Prue: I just can't believe it either I mean oh my god.

Coop: I wonder what's, happening in there?

Interrogation Room 1

_A lawyer & Chris are in talking to some cops._

Darryl: Now then tell me Chris is it true or not true that you've had a sexual relationship with your sister?

_Chris doesn't answer._

Darryl: You do realize incestuous relationships 5 to 10 years in Juvenile Detention.

_Chris still doesn't answer. _

Darryl: I get it you love your sister & she's carrying your child you wanna protect her but your doing yourself worse if you don't confess.

_Chris now answers._

Chris: You don't know I am the father of her child.

Darryl: Yes but I'm sure a paternity test will prove that plus the fact we have you on tape so you tell me who's lying Chris.

Chris: Yeah well if my knowledge of the law goes you need a signed confession before you can do anything.

Darryl: True. But then because we have the tape we don't need 2 confessions 1 will do us great & even if you don't confess I'm sure Mel will.

Interrogation Room 2

_Melissa in there with lawyer talks to a cop._

Cop: So Melissa you wanna tell us the whole story?

_She doesn't answer._

Cop: You know your only making it worse by not.

_She doesn't answer again._

Cop: That's okay even if you don't I'm sure Chris will & if he doesn't we have the tape & we can get a paternity test to see whose, the father of your baby.

_Melissa instinctively puts her left hand on her stomach protectively._

Melissa: I won't let you touch my baby.

Cop: We can get a court order if we have to so I don't think you have much of a choice there but I would like not have to if I can. Just tell us the truth Mel & you'll save yourself a lot of trouble.

_Knowing she has no choice Mel answers._

Melissa: Alright.

Cop: Good.

_He hands her a confession sheet. _

Cop: Just write on here everything in detail & we'll get things sorted out.

Staff Room

_Darryl & some of the other cops on the case talk._

Cop 1: What if he doesn't confess?

Darryl: Then we'll get a court order to get a paternity test done. He'll have no choice after that.

_The cop that interviewed Melissa comes in with the confession sheets she's just done. _

Cop 2: No need Mel's just confessed she signed a paper not too long ago.

_Darryl looks at it then smiles._

Darryl: Gotcha.

Interrogation 1

_Chris's still there with a lawyer. Darryl walks in & sits down. _

Darryl: Well Chris looks like your sisters confessed.

Chris: You're lying.

_He shows him the confession sheet she's just written._

Darryl: No I'm not its right here in this confession.

_Chris looks at it not believing what Mel's done_

Darryl: So Chris.

_He clicks a pen down & puts it on top of Chris's confession sheet & pushes to toward him. _

Darryl: You ready to write?

_He takes the pen & paper & starts writing on it._

Holding Cell Few Hours Later

_Chris & Melissa are sitting a few inch's away from each other on the floor._

Chris: Why do you do it sis?

Melissa: Because we had no choice Chris we would've been found out sooner or later anyway.

Chris: It doesn't matter if we have been found out or that I go to prison for this if this's the punishment I take for loving you then so be it.

_The main doors open & Bianca comes in._

Chris: Bianca.

Bianca: Hi Chris. So this's why you split up with me.

_Chris lowers his head._

Chris: Yes I'm so sorry Bianca it just happened we didn't mean for it to but it did.

Bianca: No I understand she's your twin you're very close to each other it can happen. I just wish you would've told me instead of stringing me along even though I probably wouldn't have understood it.

Chris: Yeah well what's done is done.

Bianca: Yeah it is.

_She turns round to leave the room but quickly glances back at Melissa & Chris. _

Bianca: For what it's worth you were a great guy Chris.

_Then turns, back & walks out the door leaving Chris with a sad look on his face. A few minutes later it opens again to reveal Wyatt walking in. _

Wyatt: Hey guys you're in a pickle ain't yah.

Chris: Wyatt.

Wyatt: 5-10 years in jail not a good way to start a baby's life but then none of this would've happened if you two hadn't done it in the first place.

Chris: Why did do you do it Wyatt?

Wyatt: Because you betrayed me Chris you betrayed this family & you two deserve everything you get.


	13. Final Outcome

Forbidden Love

**Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling Productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: ****This stories an AU of my, Charmed series wherein Melissa wasn't given up at birth along with her cousins in the future but was born the same time as Chris was so there both twins. She never came back to warn her family about the Source because she's not a witch & she didn't dress up as a boy in her teenage years. **

**Extra Note: ****In this story her, & Chris are close being twins & the fact they've looked out for each other most of their lives. There both 16 here & go along with Wyatt who's 2 years old than them to the same school. Chris wears glasses being a geek & has never had a girlfriend because of it. He meets a new girl Bianca who's just transferred in & has problems asking her out so he asks Mel to teach him about kissing which she does but ultimately leaves a lasting impression on him which both damage their lives forever. **

**Piper & Leo are married & together as he wasn't born in 1924 but 2 years before Piper. Phoebe's here with Coop who live in their apartment in San Francisco town & Paige is with Henry who live in a suburban house over the other side of San Francisco Bay. Their kids will be in the story but not much as I'm focusing more on Mel & Chris.**

**Extra Note Two: **** This stories, rated M because of the incest factor that'll be in here.**

San Francisco County Court Month Later 

_Inspector Morris & ADA Cole Turner dressed up in blue suit & carrying a briefcase are both walking upstairs from outside the city. _

Darryl: It's amazing how quick the trials come about Turner.

Cole: Yeah well the prosecution really pushed it especially with the in mountable evidence against them.

Darryl: So there's no chance they'll walk away then?

Cole: Looks like but then I can only try & do my job can't I.

_They both see the Halliwell family & others sitting in front of them on the bench's._

Darryl: Guess that's my cue to leave.

_He leaves as Cole walks over to them. He shakes Piper & Leo's hands._

Cole: (Shaking Hands) Mr Wyatt Mrs Halliwell it's nice seeing you.

Piper: Mr Turner.

Cole: If you'd all follow me then we can go upstairs.

_Everyone does that, except Piper & Mel who take the lift. _

Hallway

Cole: Well, everything's prepared the trial will start half an hour down the hall.

Henry: What're there chances?

Cole: The fact they continued seeing each other clandestinely after they were found out not good.

Paige: & if they'd stopped?

Cole: Still wouldn't have been enough but it wouldn't have been bad as this. Incest's a very touchy subject Mrs Mitchell but punishable none the less.

Coop: How punishable?

Cole: I wouldn't take anything less than 5-10 years in Juvenile Detention.

_Phoebe puts her right hand round her mouth. _

Phoebe: Oh god.

Leo: & what about taking the stand will they both have to do that?

Cole: Chris most definitely Mel I could argue with the judge that in her present condition it could course her to go into early labour if she's put under too much stress but the prosecution will insist she take the stand so I doubt that'll do any good.

_He looks at the two siblings._

Cole: Do you two know what to say?

Chris: Yes.

Cole: Remember just tell the truth that's all they wanna hear.

Melissa: We know.

Cole: Okay I've a few things to do before trial starts so I'll see you all then.

_He leaves them all & walks off to a room._

Courtroom

_The rooms filled with Jurors, Judge Williams & the Haliwell family & their relations sitting in the docks. Patty's on the stand talking to the prosecution lawyer. _

Prosecution Lawyer: Now Miss Larson did you know your cousin Chris was having a sexual relationship with his sister?

_Patty speaks to him. _

Patty: No. We thought she was helping him get Bianca at the time.

Prosecution Lawyer: That would be his girlfriend sitting over there in the docks.

_He points to Bianca sitting in the docks. _

Patty: Yes.

Prosecution: Okay did you not suspect anything? Change in their behaviours?

Patty: No they acted normal like brother & sister.

Prosecution Lawyer: Of course they duped you very well.

_Cole stands up & speaks._

Cole: Objection your honour the opposition has no right saying that the twins duped Miss Larson when they didn't.

Judge Williams: Sustained. Continue councillor.

Prosecution Lawyer: Well?

Patty: My cousins never duped me or anyone else they just fell in love.

Prosecution Lawyer: If you say so. No further questions.

_He sits in their chair. Cole gets up._

Cole: Miss Larson do you think it's your Cousins fault that they fell in love?

Patty: I don't know you can't help who you fall in love with I suppose.

Cole: No you can't.

_He walks a bit around the room. _

Cole: Love is unconditional it's a feeling you get when you meet someone & get an instant spark of electricity like nothing you've ever felt before & everything you thought sane goes right out the window. Love isn't just sex it's spiritual it's emotional. God created Adam & Eve so they were the exact same two people who loved each other & created the next generation that's how it's been all along men & women being one half of the other person destined to find each other & complete the sacred bond & when they do there's no stopping it despite who they are. The Greeks committed incest all the time & weren't punished because the people excepted that you can't help who you fall in love with just like Chris & Melissa couldn't help who they fell in love with. Thank you Miss Larson I've no further questions.

_Patty steps down from the stand & goes over to her family & sits there with them. Time lapse Chris is on the stand talking to Cole._

Cole: Now Chris you tried to stop what was happening didn't you?

Chris: Yes we both knew it was wrong but we couldn't help ourselves. Mel was only trying to help me get Bianca not seduce me but then it grew into something more & we couldn't stop it.

Cole: Be honest Chris do you love your sister?

_Chris looks at Mel then back at Cole._

Chris: Yes.

Cole: & you know she's pregnant with your child.

Chris: Yes.

Cole: & in this whole time you were together you never thought to take protection?

Chris: I know we should've but when you look at someone & feel something so great for them you don't think about that stuff all you think about is what you're feeling at that exact moment.

Cole: Do you admit what you did was wrong & regret what you've done Chris?

Chris: I do yes & if I could take it back & start over again I would but that doesn't make me love her any less.

Cole: Okay no more questions your honour.

Judge Williams: You may step down Chris.

_He does so. _

Judge Williams: Prosecution your next, witness please.

Prosecution Lawyer: Yes your honour prosecution calls Melissa Halliwell to the stand.

Cole: Objection your honour I don't think Miss Haliwell should be subjected to difficult questions so near her due date encase she goes into early labour.

Prosecution Lawyer: Your honour Miss Haliwell is on trial here & as by right should answer questions according to law besides she's popping out yet is she?

_Judge Williams thinks for a second then answers._

Judge Williams: Objection rejected council you may call your witness. Miss Hallwell please take the stand.

_Melissa gets up slowly & walks over to the stand. Time lapse later on prosecution lawyers talking to her_

Prosecution Lawyer: So Melissa how's it feel being a cradle snatcher then huh?

Melissa: Excuse me?

Prosecution Lawyer: Taking your brothers virginity that's big but then its not like your inexperienced there is it.

Melissa: I never intended to take Chris's virginity from him. I was helping him try to get a girl he liked. He'd never kissed anyone before so I showed him how to do it.

Prosecution Lawyer: & when you did you went into a full blown smacker & not just a peek on the cheek then when Chris started to reciprocate you took it further. How long had it been before Chris since you had sex Miss Halliwell?

Cole: Objection your honour.

Prosecution Lawyer: Answer the question miss.

Melissa: A few months.

Prosecution Lawyer: & the reason you split up with your last partners because he used you to be a notch on his bedpost whereas that's not the type of blokes you go for is it. Then when your brother was having trouble finding a girl & hadn't done it before you thought this was the perfect opportunity for you do it with someone who wasn't like all your other partners & the fact he was your brother didn't affect you at all.

Melissa: That's not true I never used my brother.

Prosecution Lawyer: Of course you did it had been months since you'd had sex you were craving for it & when Chris came along you two like lambs to the slaughter both committed the ultimate sin & slept together. Even after you were caught by your parents you still continued you're your sordid affair despite the fact you were pregnant with his child.

Melissa: No we didn't not at first after our family found out we didn't do anything for 2 months.

Prosecution Lawyer: Then why did you after that?

Melissa: I was hormonal I couldn't help that.

Prosecution Lawyer: But you two still had senses in you senses which told you to stop but you didn't did you, you didn't care what you were that you were breaking the law all you cared about was fulfilling your sexual fantasies.

Melissa: That's not true we're not sex monsters.

Prosecution Lawyer: Then what are you Miss Haliwell if not filthy people.

_Outraged at his answer Chris stands up._

Chris: Don't dare call her that you.

Judge Williams: Mr Haliwell you will sit down & refrain yourself.

_Chris obeys the judge & does that._

Prosecution Lawyer: No further questions your honour.

Judge Williams: Right so. Jury it's time to deliberate & come up with your answer. We will convene after a short recess. Court dismissed.

_He bangs his hammers down next to him._

Court Usher: All rise.

_Everyone rises up as Judge Williams leaves the room. _

Hallway

_The entire families outside there waiting._

Leo: That prosecution lawyers good. He totally obliterated what Mel said.

Piper: I know I have a bad feeling about this Leo.

_Leo comes near & hugs her. _

Leo: Whatever happens we will get through this Piper.

_The gang see people going back into the courtroom._

Phoebe: Looks like its time guys.

_They all stand up & go back into the courtroom._

Courtroom

_Inside the judge's talking to the jury. _

Judge Williams: Forman of the jury have you made a decision?

_The foreman of the jury stands up._

Foreman: We have your honour.

Judge Williams: So be it. Chris Halliwell & Melissa Halliwell stand up please.

_The two sitting next to each other do that._

Judge Williams: Foreman of the jury on the charge of committing incest & having a sexual relationship how do you find the defendants?

Foreman: We the jury find the two siblings guilty of all charges.

_The Halliwell family & all others look downhearted when hearing the verdict whereas Melissa & Chris looked resolved at what they hear. _

Judge Williams: So be it Chris Halliwell I sentence you to 5 years imprisonment at San Francisco Juvenile Detention Centre & Melissa Halliwell 5 years to you at San Francisco's Woman's Correction Facility. Ushers please take the defendants down to custody until further notice.

_The ushers do that. Melissa & Chris look round at their family with sorry looks on their faces as they depart the room. Leo & Piper look on saddened as their children are led away. _


	14. New Life, New Beginnings

Forbidden Love

**Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling Productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: ****This stories an AU of my, Charmed series wherein Melissa wasn't given up at birth along with her cousins in the future but was born the same time as Chris was so there both twins. She never came back to warn her family about the Source because she's not a witch & she didn't dress up as a boy in her teenage years. **

**Extra Note: ****In this story her, & Chris are close being twins & the fact they've looked out for each other most of their lives. There both 16 here & go along with Wyatt who's 2 years old than them to the same school. Chris wears glasses being a geek & has never had a girlfriend because of it. He meets a new girl Bianca who's just transferred in & has problems asking her out so he asks Mel to teach him about kissing which she does but ultimately leaves a lasting impression on him which both damage their lives forever. **

**Piper & Leo are married & together as he wasn't born in 1924 but 2 years before Piper. Phoebe's here with Coop who live in their apartment in San Francisco town & Paige is with Henry who live in a suburban house over the other side of San Francisco Bay. Their kids will be in the story but not much as I'm focusing more on Mel & Chris.**

**Extra Note Two: **** This stories, rated M because of the incest factor that'll be in here.**

Epilogue

Outside San Francisco Juvenile Detention Centre 5 Years Later

_The prison gates open up revealing a newly released 21 year old Chris & his cellmate walking towards them. _

Cellmate: So what you goanna do now?

Chris: I don't know move away get a job I guess.

Cellmate: But what about Mel &your daughter Chris?

Chris: Mel was the reason I ended up in here in the first place Rick if that's taught me anything its when you play with fire you get burned & people suffer the consequences because of it like my family & more importantly Catlin

who for the 5 years of her life so far has only known her mom & dad as the Haliwell jailbirds if I go back to them who knows what might happen. No Rick I have to get away from here & try & rebuild my life again.

Rick: But you can't just abandon your daughter Chris.

Chris: I won't I'll send her Christmas cards & birthday cards & give Mel child support when I find something & I'll try & see her when the others aren't around but I just can't go back to her permanently that's all.

Rick: Oh well it's your life Chris I can't tell you what to do with it. Hey when I get out look me up won't you.

Chris: Yeah of course I couldn't have got through these 5 years without you man.

_Rick holds his right hand out to Chris. Chris outstretches his & they both shake them together. _

Rick: Thanks that's, means a lot mate. Well I guess I'll see you around then buddy.

Chris: Yeah count on it. Bye Rick.

Rick: Bye Chris.

_Chris turns around & walks off as Rick sees him go on._

Outside San Francisco Women's Correction Facility

_Piper & little Catlin are standing outside the gates waiting for Mel. The doors open revealing a 21 year old newly released Mel coming outside. Seeing Catlin her face lights & she runs towards her. Little Catlin runs towards Mel also who picks her up & swings her round hugging her._

Melissa: Oh sweetie I've missed you.

Little Catlin: I've missed you too mommy.

_Piper comes up towards them. _

Piper: Hey sweetie.

Melissa: Hey mom thanks for taking care of her all this time.

Piper: No worries she is my granddaughter after all. You ready to come home?

Melissa: No mom I'm not coming home.

Piper: (Shocked) What? Why?

Melissa: You know why mom Chris will be released today also & if were in the same room together who knows what might happen.

Piper: But you've been in prison 5 years Mel you've both learnt your lesson sweetie.

Melissa: & I still love Chris mom I always will especially with Catlin in the picture & I can't take that chance plus the fact everyone will not be pleased to see me.

Piper: Your father will & your aunts, uncles & cousins.

Melissa: Wyatt won't.

Piper: He doesn't live there anymore you know that.

Melissa: Still counts mom he always despised me & Chris after that that's why he never visited both of us in prison.

Piper: But it's my house Mel he'll just have to like that.

Melissa: & he's the one who caught me & Chris in the first place after that our relationship totally changed & we

stopped becoming brother & sister. If I'm to try & rebuild that again I need to do that with no strings attached.

_Looking at Melissa knowing she's right Piper agrees._

Piper: Okay then. What'll you do?

Melissa: Get on the council list try & get a 2 bedroom house or flat outta it get a part time job afterwards. I'll still come & visit.

Piper: You better. What about in the meantime?

Melissa: Aunt Phoebe & Coop have offered me a room in their house for now & Catlin also.

Piper: Well if you're sure Melissa.

Melissa: I'm sure mom.

Piper: & what about you & Chris what'll you do there?

Melissa: I don't know yet I'll cross that bridge when it comes to it.

Piper: Alright do you wanna hand in the car then?

Melissa: Yes please.

Piper: Okay I'll grab your stuff you take Catlin.

Melissa: Alright. Come on sweetie.

_She picks up Catlin & takes her over to Piper's Jeep Cherokee. Piper follows behind them. Fading to black the story comes to an end or does it?_

The End


End file.
